Child of Dark and Light
by childofflameandwave
Summary: This story is about another child of prophacy, different from the Boy Who Lived. This child will be responsible for helping either side to win the war. An alternative retelling of the series. OC
1. Chapter 1

The Child of Dark and Light

Chapter 1

The Begginning of the End

**The Prophecy**

The Child of Dark and Light is coming. This child shall be the turning point of the great war that is coming. Which ever side succeeds in gaining the child's help shall conquer and bring about a change in this world. This child shall have unknown powers and be known by their ever changing eyes.

This prophecy sits alone on a rack deep in the Department of Mysteries. For the longest time it sat all alone with a lable. When Harry conqured the Dark Lord, many department workers felt the prophacy was about was about the Boy Who Lived. But, the circumstaces relating to the Child, did not fit the young boy. So the unclaimed prophacy remains unmarked, covered in dust, amung the many racks of similar orbs.

When the prophecy was told, it was in the hearing of four wizards. Three of whom where sitting with the seerer who spoke the prophecy, the fourth was one who belonged to the Dark, though unknown to the other three.

**A little over a year before Lord Voldemort's fall**

Albus Dumbledore held his weeping granddaughter, Alanna, to his chest.

"My dear child, I'm so sorry that this has happened to you. He will not get away with this!"

"But Papa, why...why did he have to ra, ra, rape me?" Alanna managed to gasp out, as tears poured down her face, "Why wouldn't he just kill me?"

"It is not you fault my dear. Voldemort is trying to get to me through you, just know that he will never come close to you ever again!"

"I just feel so used Papa!" Alanna screamed out in her heart ache.

"I know young one, I know. Rest is you can, I will be downstairs if you need me, just come and get me. Know that you are safe in this house, he cannot get to you here."

Albus laid his granddaughter on her bed, thinking of how he had already lost his son and daughter-in-law. If he had lost their child tonight, his one remaining, loving, member of his family he would have been crushed.

The next morning, Albus came into Alanna's room to check on his poor granddaughter. As soon as he got to her door, he knew that something wasn't right. Opening the door he saw the empty bed and the note witten in a shaky hand, on the nightstand.

_Papa,_

_I'm so sorry! I just cannot stay here in England! I don't feel safe anymore, even with you watching over me. I've left for America, You Know Who, doesn't have that strong of an influence here, as he does in England. Please don't try to find me Papa._

_I love you so much,_

_Alanna Dumbledore_

**Nine months later**

"PUSH child, PUSH...you must PUSH!!!" yelled a nurse over the screams of a 20 year child in labor at Han's Magical Medical Hospital.

"The head is crowning, one or two more, hard pushes, should take care of it." said the doctor in charge of delivering the newborn. The mother gives one more hard push, acommpanied by one last long scream. The healthy wails of a newborn, fills the ensuing silence left after the mother's last scream.

"It's a baby girl miss." The doctor tells the young mother, as he hands her the child.

The mother looks very flushed, as she takes the child, "I name you Adonia, it means beautiful goddess, my beautiful child." As the woman, named Alanna, gazes at her child, her vision starts to fade, a last gasp escapes her lips, the child os taken from her arms, she barley hears the doctor start yelling again, something about hemorrhaging and not being able to stop the bleeding. "Where is my baby, Ad..." her voice barely a whisper, fades out entirely.

The doctor hears the mother's last little question, before her breath leaves her body forever, once it lef the body and the machines hooked up to the same body agreed, the doctor pulled a sheet over the poor dead mother, then states the time of death is 12:05 am. The child was born at midnight on June 24. He glances at the little girl, named Adonia, takes her to the nursery, before calling the Wizard's special branch of Children Services to come and try and find the newborn witch some parents, as nothing was known about the mother, who the father could have been, or if there were any family that could take the newborn in.


	2. Chapter 2

The Child of Dark and Light

Chapter 2

A Letter, a Train, and a Boy

_~thoughts~_

**Almost 10 years later**

"Adonia, you have an owl waiting. Come down and get it, won't you Honey?"

"Coming mother!" I yelled down the stairs towards the general vacinity of my mother. ~_Why don't those dumb owls ever come directly to the person they are supposed to give their letters to? It's not that hard to do_.~ I jumped down the last couple of stairs and found myself face to face with a rather large eagle owl. "Can I have my letter?" The owl just cocked its head to the side and looked at me. After putting out my hand and glaring a bit at the annoying bird, it decided to give me my dumb letter. As soon as I took the heavy envelope, the owl took off. "I'm not going to give him a tip anytime soon...that is if I ever see him again."

On the dace of the heavy parchment envelope in green ink was my address:

Miss Adonia Zeak

556 Janie Lane

Burlington, Main-USA

~_I have such a weird last name...who has ever heard of Zeak?~ _I didn't bother looking at the green wax seal holding the flap down, I just opened the letter and started to read the contents. After reading it, I just started laughing, I mean, why in the world, would I go to Hogwarts Scool of Witchcraft and Wizardy. I live in America and plan on going to the American Academy of Magic.

"Mom! Hoqwarts sent me a letter. Isn't that funny? I didn't think they let anyone who didn't live in England, or Great Britian, I guess, into the other school."

My mom came in the room with the weirdest expression I have ever seen on her face. "Well, Honey, about that, there is something you need to know. You remember your father's parents?" At my nod she continued, "They aren't doing so well, so your father and I decided that we would move in with them and take care of them. And, before you ask, you are coming with us."

"What!?!" I yelped out in a shocked voice, "Don't get me wrong mommy, I love my grandparents, but they live in England. That's across the ocean, remember? I can't go to England, I'm going to start school here, with my friends, and, and..."

My mother started to pat me on the back in a soothing way, "I know it will be hard for you, but look at it this way, you get to make a ton of new friends and got o a really famous school." She said all of this in her really annoying, fake peppy voice, that she uses to try and get me to go along with her, all of the time.

"But Mom, I don't wanna go!" I whined, my nine year, almost ten year old, voice called out, as I stomped up the stairs.

"I'm sorry hun, but this isn't up for discussion." she called up back at me.

**Several Weeks Later**

"Honey, hurry up, you don't want to miss the train!" My father called from somewhere ahead of me in the crowded train station. I don't know how he could get so far ahead of me, he's dragging my uberly heavy trunk, full of stupid Hogwarts stuff.

"Of course I wouldn't want to be late for the train," I replied sarcastically under my breath. ~_I can't believe this is actually happening. Seven weeks ago or so, mom tells me we're moving. A day later, all my stuff is magically packed and sent off to my grandparents house. A couple of weeks later, my mother and grandmother, who wasn't too bad off health wise, took me to Diagon Alley, to get all the junk for Hogwarts, that differed from what I had to get for the Academy, that's how I spent my birthday. Now, September 1st, I'm running past people to get_...~ "Shadow, come back here!" I called out to my little black kitten. ~_Isn't it appropriate that a witch should have a black cat_~ I couldn't help it, I started to giggle. He was my birthday present, my mom wanted me to get an owl, but I really don't like those birds.

"Adonia, come on, you're going to be late!"

"I'm coming mother." I called back to her, she was with dad, she must have come back to get me. I continue after both of them, as Shadow jumped into my arms, he's such a cute kitten. A minuet later, I was standing with both of them, looking at the wall between platforms 9 and 10.

"Ok sweetling, to cross the barrier..."

I cut my dad off quickly, " I know how to do it daddy, you must have told me a million times." I gave him a small grin so that he would know I was joking with him, and not upset.

"All right sweet, let's go."

As I stepped through the wall, I came out on platform 9 3/4, and saw a very shiny, scarlett train. "Wow!" I said a little dumbstruck.

My father pulled me into a tight hug after loading my trunk on the train, my mother pulled me into an even tighter hug when my dad was done. They both told me they loved me and to have a good time at school, my mom had tears in her eyes. I told them I loved them both as well, as they pushed me onto the train. I went to the empty cabin where my father put my trunk, and leaned out the window to wave at my parents as the train took off.

When they were out of sight, I pulled a book out of my bag, and sat down along the bench to read for the journy, while Shadow jumpped up onto my lap to sleep. At some point, a nice old witch came by and sold me some junk food...I'm such a sucker for junk food. A while later, this older looking girl, with frizzy hair, came by adn started asking about someone's lost toe, or was is a toad? I don't really know because Shadow hissed at her when she came in and she left quickly after that.

Tired of interuptions, I set my book aside and got dressed in my new robes. We had to be close to this school already, didn't we? I mean, the train had been moving for hours now, it was dark outside, and we left sometome in the morning.

Outside of my cabin, someone was talking really loud, coming down the hall. It sounded as if they were upset about something biteing someone's finger...I could really careless. That was until my cabin door banged open and this dude with icy, white hair and blue eyes came strolling in...I guess he was ok looking if you liked the whole, "I hate the sun" look.

"Can I help you?" I oh-so sweetly asked. I'm nice when I want to be...even if it is a sarcastic, seems to be nice.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked in the whole, "I own the world, bow down to me" manner.

I dropped my nice act and snarked back a quick, "I've been here the whole time."

With a smirk, he replied, "Well, I'm in here now, so you can get out."

"Excuse me? You can't tell me what to do...I was here first, so you can just go and, and....hit yourself!!" Oh no, I could feel my eyes changing color, they always do that when I feel an emotion strongly. And, as I'm really mad and yelling, they must be going the red color they go when I get upset. The guy with white hair, jumped back when he noticed my eyes changing. He gatherd up tweetle dee and tweetle dumb, and left the cabin, to go back to where ever they came from.

"I'm glad he left Shadow...I really didn't like him."

**The White Haired Boy's POV**

~I can't believe it~ I rushed out of the girls cabin towards my old one where my stuff was residing. When I got back, I quckly pulled a sheet of parchment, a quill, and ink out of my bag, then settled down to write a letter to my father.

_Dear Father,_

_I found the "child"!_

_Draco_

**Greetings everyone!**

I want to thank everyone who wrote a review or marked this story as a favorite.

~~~jhezzhykahh

~~~itsuckstobeunder21

I will try to post this story once a day, or every other day.


	3. Chapter 3

The Child of Dark and Light

Chapter 3

Slythedor

The train skidded to a stop with a loud squelching sound. I grabbed Shadow, and got off the train with the rest of the students. I looked across a very large lake to an even larger castle. ~_So this is Hogwarts?~_

"First years over here, first years!" a very large, hairy man yelled out, pointing the first years towards a bunch of boats floating on the bank behind him. Shadow looked pathetically at me and mewed, as I walked towards the boats. I wished I could talk to him, maybe calm him down a bit. I can talk to snakes, but not poor shadow.

All of the first years boarded the boats and we suddenly took off across the lake. When the boats docked near the caslte, we exited the boats, to be met by a very strict lady, who introduced herself, in a prim voice, as Professor McGonagall. She said we should follow, for we were to soon be sorted into one of the four great houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.

After a bunch of speculation, by the other children, of how the sorting was to take place. Professor McGonagall then led us into a large room, filled with much older children, sitting at four different tables, before she started calling names off of a list. She said to do something with the weird, singing hat. Needless to say, I wasn't paying attention to what she was talking, I was thinking of all my good frinds, back in America, going to the Academy.

"Zeak...Zeak, Adonia!" Professor McGonagall called out really loudly.

"Huh? What?" I came out of my doze, to the laughter of the Great Hall, only to realize that the professor had been calling out my name for a while and that I was the last standing in what was the line to be sorted. I walked at a rather fast pace to the stool, and slammed the singing hat upon my head.

_~Hello...this is so dumb, I mean what can a ha...~_

_Hello Miss Adonia_

_~Ack...who said that?~_

_I did, I'm the Sorting Hat. It's my job to sort you into a house, which if you had been paying attention, you would have heard my song and know this._

_~Oh...well~_

_Well lets get going....hmmmm...It would seem that you enjoy being sly, sneaky, creating mayham and chaos, you are a little short tempered. You have a remarkable bloodline on both sides. You are also loyal to a fault, couragous, and noble. I think..._

_~Bloodline, my bloodline is nothing special, I mean, my parent's family haven't done anyth~_

_Don't interrupt me! Yes, I know where I should place you __**Gryffindor**__ and __**Slytherin**__!_ When the hat shouted Gryffindor, the students at the Gryffindor table started yelling, but when they noticed the hat also shouted Slytherin, they all quited down. I started to giggle as I took the now amusing hat off and said rather loudly that I was put in "Slythdor!!" while I giggled some more in the silence.

After my Slythdor comment, a tall old man with silver hair and beard, stood up and told me to follow him. He also motioned for Professor McGonagall, who had picked up the hat in a sort of shock, and to a greasy haired man as well who sat at the same table.

**Dumbledores POV**

I was sitting down at the professors table with the rest of my colleges for the begining of term feast, when I felt somthing; the feeling of power, slowly coming towards the castle. I talked with the other professors and they concurred that the feeling we each felt was that of power. As we talked, Professor McGonagall led the first years in to the Hall with a weird look upon her face, and I knew why, for the feeling of power had just increased dramatically in the hall, meaning that one of the new students must be why.

As I looked up I found the source of the power, a small girl with very long, black hair and bright green eyes, characteristics I knew only too well. The name Riddle, ran through my mind, along with a picture of the young man the name went to, the man who's hair and eyes matched this young girl's, when he was young. But, if this child was indeed his daughter, she would also be the offspring of Alanna's.

I waited for what seemed forever to find out this girl's name, hoping that when she sat on the stool she would be near enough that I could find something of my granddaughter in this girl. Finally, Minerva called for the girl, Adonia Zeak, and after a couple of repetitions of the girl's name, the girl heard and came to the Sorting Hat to be sorted. I waited to see what house the girl would be put into, the girl who might just be my great granddaughter. After 10 minutes, of quite mumblings, the Sorting Hat shouted out Gryffindor, my relief that she was placed in my old house was quite short lived as the Hat also shouted Slytherin. After the girl took off the Hat, and turned to look at me, while giggling, and saying something under her breath, I realized that she was indeed my great granddaughter, for the face that looked back at me was the face of a younger Alanna.

Once the Great Hall quited down, I sent for the food, motioned for Flitwick to address the hall, then I asked the giggling Adonia, Minerva, and Severus to come to my office so that we can discuss what we should do with this unorthodox situation.


	4. Chapter 4

The Child of Dark and Light

Chapter 4

Out of the Mouths of Babes

~_Slythedor, hehehe, that's such a great name...uh oh...Mr. Greasy Hair is looking at me weirdly, I better stop giggling._~ Once I managed to stop my laughter, I realize that the three professors and I are standing next to this huge gargoyle. The gargoyle is so cool, but it doesn't really have a purpose. ~_Why are we just standing here_?~

"Lemon drops" upon Professor Dumbledore uttering this candy and breaking the silence, the gargoyle yawned, streched like a cat, then moved to the side, revealing a staircase behind it.

~I really want a secret room like this gaurded by some big, cool creature!~

"Follow me Miss Zeak." Professor Dumbledore said kindley, calling my attention to the present, making me realize that I was standing, frozen in place, gazing at the gargoyle, and that Professor McGonagall and the Greasy Professor had already gone up. After walking up the stairs, we came to a huge office. In the left corner, I spotted a beautiful red bird that could only be a phoenix, perched on a wooden stand...though why it is wooden with a fire creature, I have no idea. The other two professors were already seated around the desk waiting for me and Professor Dumbledore to come in and sit.

~_Wow, just think how bad this would be and what it would look like if I were in trouble...I hope I'm not in trouble at the moment...I didn't do anything wrong_.~

"Miss Zeak, as I'm sure you know," came the lofty tones of Professor Dumbledore, after he took his seat, "we are in quite a predicament at the moment of which house to place you in. Never before have we had the Sorting Hat call out two houses," at this he turned to the hat that Professor McGonagall had place on his desk, "can you tell me why you did this?"

"Well Albus, this girl sitting before you is a perfect split of the qualities found in each house, as she had no real prefrence to house, I felt, and the spell that made me, made this so, that she should be in both houses."

"I guess that explains your decision, anyways, Adonia, before you are the heads of each house that the hat called out for you to belong to. Professor McGonagall, whom you have already met, is the head of Griffindor, and Professor Snape, is the head of the Slytherin house. We have brought you in here with us, and as the hat has no real insight into what we should do in this situaiton, to discuss what should be with you in this situaiton."

~_Well that's obvious...~_

"How will we dedcide, Albus, which house the child should be in?" The politely asked question came from Professor McGonagall. "Of course, I do believe that she should be in my house as the hat said Gryffindor first."

"Now that's not fiar McGonagall! She should be in my house..." they started arguing on why I should be in their house and the various reasons behind each argument. Professor Dumbledore was trying to mediate that argument, but it didn't help much at all.

~_Man these professors can fight, and they can't even see the simple soluiton in front of them...what's that saying that adults on TV say all the time? From the innocents of babies comes truth or whatever it is, I guess I just have to give them my own so sweet innocence.~_

"Hey Professors!!!!"

~_Yelling at them sure does get their attention...hehehe...~_

"The hat said I should be in both houses. Why don't I just spend one semster in one house and the next in the other...it makes since if you look at it that way."

"Well Miss Zeak, it does make since, but which house will you live in first? And, how may I ask, shall the points you earn or lose work?" asked Dumbledore.

"The Hat shouted Gryffindor first, so it makes since that I stay there first, then for the next semester I'll stay in Slytherin. As to how the points should work out, if I do something good and earn points, which ever house I'm in at the moment gets the points and vice versa...I will do my best in either house, as a win is a win."

"All right Miss Zeak, we will do as you suggest, as it is a rather thought out plan. Professor McGonagall will take you up to your common room and get you settled in and fed."

~_Finally some food and sleep...plus I get to see Shadow again...I wonder where he ran off to? He can't sill be upset about the boat thing.~_

**Dumbledore's POV**

I watched as Adonia left my office with Minerva, as soon as the door closes, Severus turns towards me with quesitons in his eyes.

"Dumbledore, did you feel it? The power that child gives off is unbelievable. Did you see the way her eyes went from green to blus as she spoke about her plan? Do you think she is the one?"

"Yes, I did feel her power, and I did observe the color change, it was slight, but there. I have no doubt whatso ever that she is truly the daughter of my granddaughter, Alanna. Which would also make the father Voldemort." I watch as the shock of what I just said came over Severus' face, for I never told anyone that my beautiful grandchild, Alanna, was raped, and seemingly impregenated by the man.

"If she is truly the daughter of the Dark Lord, then he..." I cut snape off there.

"Voldemort raped my granddaughter to get to me, he knows naught that he sired a child on her. I didn't know until I saw the girl tonight. If he were to ever learn of Adonia and realize she fits the prophecy of the Child, he would not rest until he got her."

By now, the shock, had left Severus' face as a look I don't understand replaces it, it looks almost like concern, I'm not sure though.

"We must keep her secret safe." Was all he said before he left the office to see to his own house. I stayed in my office, pondering what I shall do and tell Adonia, at the moment, she, like Harry, is too young, to be given the truth of why their lives are the way they are. But soon all shall be revealed, it would have to be, for I'm so lonly and would like to get to know my great granddaughter.


	5. Chapter 5

The Child of Dark and Light

Chapter 5

A Little Girl Talk

I followed Professor McGonagall down the stairs, and past the cool gargoyle, as I passed the stoney being, I gave it a pat on the head and it started purring like Shadow does when he's happy. I really hope my kitty can find where I'm sleeping.

"Miss Zeak, kindly stop petting the gargoyle and follow me to the dormitory."

"I'll comeback and play with you later." I gave Mic, I just named the gargoyle, a last pat, and ran after the professor. I tried to memorize the path we took through various stairs and passages. I think I can get back to Mic, it may take a bit, but I'll do it. We were walking down a hall, when Professor McGonagall stopped at random.

"Um, Professor, why are we stopping here? There aren't any doors around here, just a painting of a pretty, rather large lady."

"This is the dormitory, behind the Fat Lady is a door. Here at Hogwarts it's traditional that we keep the dormitories hidden from memebers of the other houses. Which means that, when you are not aloud to bring memebers from Slytherin in here or Gryffindors to the Slythrin dorm. The password is Caput Draconis." As soon as she said that, the Fat Lady painting, swung open to reaveal a warm living room type room done in scarlette and gold. "Now the girls dorm room are up those stairs over there," she points to one the the various stairs. "On the other side are the boy's dormitory, you will not go up there. Now I leave you to take your rest, you will get your schedual for classes tomorrow morning at breakfast. Goodnight Miss Zeak."

"Goodnight Professor." I avoided the few students who remained in the common room, and went up the stairs. Going into the door marked First Years, I was met by loud purring comeing from one of the beds. "Shadow!" I ran and jumped on the bed to cuddle with my kitty. "Have you been here the whole time?"

"Hey, we are trying to sleep, we start classes tomorrow, and I need my beauty sleep here." The muffled complaint came form one of the other beds.

"Sorry! Well Shadow, I guess after I eat, we'll go to bed." ~Thank goodness, Professor Dumbledore sent some sandwiches and pumpkin juice.~ After eating and repalcing the now empty platter and goblet on the bed side table, then settled down with my kitten to sleep.

**The Next Day**

"Meow...meow...merrroowww!"

"Shadow, hush...I'm sleeping here." I mumbled out from under my pillow and blankets that I had piled over my head. Before I could slip back into sleep, my pillow was taken away and light flooded my sleepy clogged eyes.

The fuzzy haired girl was standing over my bed holding my pillow in her hands. "You might want to get up, it's time for breakfast." Then she handed my pillow back to me and went back to messing with her stuff around her bed, that reminds me that I need to unpack all my junk...and find my wand...I might need that today.

I threw on my robes, including the new tie in Griffindor's colors,and grabbed my bag of parchment, quills, and other school junk. I started searching through my nightstand drawer to find my wand, I can't believe I've already lost it. Before I could lose what sanity that I have left, I felt a nudge on my ankle.

"Shadow, you found my wand! Where was it?" Sparks flew out of my wand as Shadow dropped it to give me a "are you nuts look?" look. Who knew cats could do that. After giving him a kiss on the head, I ran out of the room to follow the other students to the Great Hall.

Loading my plate full of fried ham and french toast, I waited for Professor McGonagall to pass out the schedules. The frizzy haired girl was sitting down to my right, and being the friendly girl I am, I decided to intorduce myself to her, so that I could at the very least stop refereing to her as that frizzy haired girl.

I stuck out my hand, "Hi, my name is Adonia, you woke me up this morning, and I wanted to thank you."

She gave my hand a quick shake, then introduced herself as Hermione Granger.

"Um, Adonia you said? You look kind of young to be a first year?"

"I just turned ten in July."

"July? Then how are you enrolled. _Hogwarts a Histroy _said it's traditional that all students start their first year at the age of eleven."

"Oh, well the American Acadamy of Magic enroll students at 10. My parents have also had me privately trained for a year now, just the basic theory behind spells and such, and a little bit of history."

"So how does that affect why you are in Hogwarts at 10?"

"My father was Brittish, then he moved to America and married my mother. His parents remained here, but they got sick, so my parents moved us all here to take care of them. Because I couldn't go to the Acadamy at home, I was enrolled at Hogwarts."

"Ok, I guess that kind of makes sence. I'm curious though, why did the Sorting Hat call out the best and worst of all the houses at Hogwarts? And what did Professor Dumbledore decide to do about it?"

"Oh because, according to the Hat, I'm split 50/50 down the middle, I'm cool like that. And it was my plan that we decided to go with, I'll stay one semester in each house per year."

Hermione didn't say anything after that, she just got a wierd look on her face, then returned to reading what ever book she had open when I intoduced myself. I drenched the last bit of my toast with sryup, as Professor McGonagall passed out our new schedules. Looking over mine, I noticed that I would have six really fun classes and one not so fun one, I dislike History of Magic, I wonder if I can get out of it somehow?

Shoveing the last bit of ham into my mouth, I got up to leave as classes were getting ready to start. Checking my bag again to make sure I had everything, I didn't notice I was about to walk into the certain icy haired boy, that is I didn't until I did, then I fell down hard on my butt. Ignoring his glares, I mumbled an apology to the rude boy, then continued to class.


	6. Chapter 6

The Child of Dark and Light

Chapter 6

School Days

After a week of classes, I have everything down. At least, I have my classes down, I still haven't made any friends. I've meet all the people in my year in Gryffindor, even the oh so famous Harry Potter, but none will even talk to me because as one of the guys said, I'm only haly a Gryffindor. Harry was the only one who even took a little pitty on me, then he said somthing about how he had to make a similer choice, but when I asked him to explain he just walked off.

Well, I guess I can't say I haven't made one friend. There is this poltergeist named Peeves, he likes to play pranks on people, which is cool because so do I. I meet him trying to throw a paper basket over another first year, I told him that if he put a shrink spell on the basket after it landed on their heads, it would be harder for the students to get the baskets off. For the past week we have been getting together after hours to plot, for one of the least liked poeple in the school, he's pretty cool.

So, other than my lack of social skills, school is going well. Every Wednesday night, we go to the North Tower to study stars in Astronomy. According to the professor, we will be learing the names of the important stars and the movements of the planets. I've been told that if you read them right, the stars can tell you about the past and furture. Certain things like comets, astroids, and solar flares are supposed to be omens of different things, depending on the stars around them.

Professor Sprout teaches Herbology, three times a week, in the green houses outside the school. We will be learing all about the different plants and their uses in the magic realm. She also mentioned something about us planting various magical plants for spells and potions later on in the year, I hope we aren't graded on how well they turn out, I have a black thumb and can't make anything grow.

It was in the first class of herbology that I found out about all the houses and what they ment. Hufflepuff, the house we have Herbology with, are for the nice people, or wusses as some say. Ravenclaw is the house were those who are smart, but lack everything else, are put. These two houses don't have any sort of rivalery between them. My two houses on the other hand, are complete opposites, a yin and yang, so to speak. Gryffindor is the house for the good and noble, while Slytherin, is the house for the evil, who want to join the dark side of the force. I guess I'm the whole yin and yang completely in sync with both halves of myself.

My least favorite class, and I think in this everyone else agrees with me, is History of Magic. I looked at the class schedual, and found that I've already learned everything that we will be going over this year. It also doesn't help, when the most boring class is taught by the deadest professor in the school, literally. Professor Binns is a ghost, I asked Peeves what happened, he gave me some outragious story about Professor Binns playing with his wand one day and blowing himself up. According to some of the older students though, he just fell asleep in a chair by the fire, and never got up, his body anyways. That stroy seems a bit more realistic than Peeves'.

Charms on the other hand seems like it is going to be a fun class. Professor Flitwick teaches it, some of the things he said we are going to learn are going to be a blast, though I already know some of them. The poor man had an incident when he was calloing out roll, he fell off a pile of books when he got to Harry's name. I guess somehow getting rid of Voldemort when he was a baby made him real famous here in England, in America we know about him, but I guess because Voldemort wasn't to big there, Harry isn't that big for defeating him.

I believe that showiung off only draws unwanted attention to yourself, and pushes away others, that's why for the most part, I keep my accomplishments to myself. In Transfiguration, with the Head of my house, Professor McGonagall, told us how to turn a match into needle. I completed transfiguring mine after the second time, looking around the class towards the end of the period, I noticed that only Hermione had even made a real difference to hers, it was silver and pointy. I quickly changed mine back into a slightly pointy match before the professor saw mine, like I said, drawing attention to oneself is a bad idea for the most part.

The strangest class I had though was Defense Against the Dark Arts, with Professor Quirrell. Everyone in class was dissappointed with the class because Quirrell was a wuss. His class room smelled of garlic, and when asked to tell the story of how he got his turban from a prince in Africa, he couldn't go into details about how he defeated the so called zombie. But, the smell of garlic and his turban weren't the strangest part, after class the first day, he asked me to stay behind. When the other students left, he asked, in a slightly better, stuttering voice, about my parents and why I came to America. It was a bit wierd, I hope he didn't start asking because my eyes changed in class today. They turn a woody brown when I get bored, they are normally a bright green, maybe I should start wearing contacts, it would get me into less trouble.

Today is Friday and the last day before the weekend. I'm so glad it's almost the weekend, I have thirty minuets to eat my scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast, before I go to doube potions with the Slytherins, this should be very interesting. Shoving the last of the eggs in my mouth, I grabbed my bag, and ran to the dungeons.

"meep...merow..." those noises should not becomming from my bag.

I opened my bag and, "Shadow!! What are you doing in my bag? I can't take you up to the dorms because I'm running late to potions, don't make a noise, ok?"

"Meow!" Taking that as agreement, I shut the flap of my messenger bag, and continued on to the classroom.

"Miss Zeak, you are late, please take your seat."

"Yes Professor Snape." I took the only available seat in the back, then grabbed my notebook and quill from the bag. While I was setting up, Professor Snape was asking Harry some really easy questions, it seemed that the public know it all, Hermione, thought the questions were easy too. Harry mentioned that Hermione might want to answer, which really upset Professor Snape, but the rest of the class giggled and laughed.

We took notes the rest of the first half of class, after the Professor got the class under control. For the second half of class we made a simple potion to cure boils. Neville, one of the shyer Griffindor boys, made his potion wrong, I wasn't paying attention, but he spilt the potion on himself, and Professor Snape took it out on Harry and Griffindor lost some more points.

I can't wait till we get to start making complicated potions, it was my favorite subject at home. There is something about mixing all the ingrrediants together, in the right way, or inventing new ways to do the potion that makes this subject the best. Though charms and transfiguration are a close second, making up spells and changing things is great too.

**If it wouldn't take too long, would the readers of my story review and tell me what you think of my writting? Constructive criticism would be nice. I will be posting my story every other day, when my iffy internet works. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Making New Friends in Unlikely Places

"Memmummah," I make a lot of funny noises when I wake up and strech in the morning. "Come on Shadow, we're going exploring today!" Shadow started to pounce all over my bed, I guess it's true what they say about cats and being curious, luckly it won't kill us.

I quickly put on my favorite pair of jeans and a clean t-shirt and a good pair of shoes. Packing my wand, it's 10" of teak wood with a core made of braided unicorn hair and pheonix feathers, into my small back pack. I also packed some parchment and other stuff to take notes on what I might find.

"Adonia, shouldn't you be doing your homework? We did get quite a lot of homework for the first week." Hermione just came in to the room to grab some more books, I guess to finish her homework, though why she would do the work on such a pretty Saturday morning I have no idea.

"I finished my homework lastnight, it was easy. I word vomited all the essays, with all the facts written all nice and neat to the exact degree of what the professors wanted...though I did go over the page limit on a few." Hermione didn't say anything as I gave her a quick grin after my little speech, then walked down the stairs and out the common room.

~Well, I already know where all the classrooms are, the library, and the Great Hall...where should I go first?~ I started walking around randomly, then found myself in the same hall that the gargoyle lived in. He seemed lonely the last time I saw him, I think I'll go visit with him.

When I got to the gargoyle...nothing happened. I waved my hand in front of his face, I patted him on the head, I even tried shaking him. Then I remembered that the professor said lemondrops, a password I guess, that made him move. "Lemondrops!"

As soon as the words came out of my mouth, the gargoyle got up and streched. I went to pet him again, this time with the gargoyle, who I shall call Mac from now on, was awake. He tried to bite me and I snatched my hand back. "Bad Mac! You aren't supposed to bite people who are trying to be friends with you!"

"Well, Miss Zeak, he is supposed to gaurd my office from just anyone walking in." Professor Dumbledore must have come down the stairs as I was trying to pet the grumpy gargoyle, I should wait till he is awake longer, maybe give him some coffee.

"Oh, hi Professor. I promise, I'm not doing anything." I was doing my best to look all sweet and innocent, and since I have a lot of practice doing that, I think it might have worked.

"Did you need anything my dear?"

"Oh, no professor."

"Then be on your way please." When he siad this he had a strange look in his eyes, like he really wanted me to stay and talk, but couldn't.

"Ok Professor." He asked me to leave, so I won't play with Mac, I guess I'll go outside, it looks interesting out there. "Bye Professor Dumbledore." I waved as I started running down the hall way, with Shadow by my side.

"Goodbye my dear....oh and walk please." I saw the Professor walk back up the stairs, when I glanced back at the door way, slowing down to a walk.

I avoided students and other professors as I walked out the front door of the castle. Free of the school, Shadow and I started to run towards the pretty forest on the outskirts of the school grounds. There was a faint trail leading through the trees, makeing sure there wasn't any one looking from the castle that I could see, I took off along the trail.

I'd been running for a while when a sudden creaky, slithery noise came from my left. I looked around to find what made the noise, but couldn't find anything, that's aslo when I realized that my cat had run off when the noise sounded off. Judging from the trail of little kitty paw prints, he ran back to the castle. Good thing his collar had a warding spell on it, making sure he would be safe and would lead him back to the castle.

Forgetting the sound, and reassured that Shadow would make it back safely to the castle, I continued along the trail. A few minuets later the trail ended in a clearing full of unicorns. I love unicorns! They don't have any unicorns in America for some reason, according to all the magical creature books that I've read, unicorns are only found in Great Britian, and some European and Asian countries.

As soon as I came out clearing, the some of the unicorns started to surround me. Before I could pet them though, one of the unicorns gave out a loud bellow, then the unicorns who had come close ran off with the rest of herd. I sat down with a disappointed plop in the clearing, I just want to make some friends! I've never had such a hard time making friends, I would like to say that the reason for this is that I just moved here and have an American accent, but I think it has more to do with the fact that I'm in two enemy houses.

Moping and cloud gazing in the clearing, I heard the pounding of hooves, and sat up quickly. I was excited, thinking that the unicorns were comeing back, but it wasn't them. The creature that ran into the clearing was a blond, blue-eyes centaur.

"Hello...my name is Adonia!" I quickly stood up and held out my hand.

"Your eyes just changed from green to blue." He came closer to me and stared at my eyes, he didn't even shake my hand before making the statement.

"Yeah, they do that a lot when I get excited. What's your name?"

He seemed to realize he was being rude, and shook my hand. "My name is Firenze. Are you a student up at the school?"

"Yes I am. Why?" I decided to sit on the ground again, Firenze laid down along with me.

"Well, the forest is dangerous and forbidden to students. I was just wondering how you came to be here, as it is a school rule that the forrest is forbidden."

"Oh...well that...I was exploring, and wanted to make friends, and got chased out of the school, and well, yeah...um...well...yeah." I hate getting caught in trouble.

"You wanted to make friends? Don't you have any at the school?"

I started to tell him all about how I just moved to the school from America, leaving all my friends, comeing to Hogwarts, the stupid hat, and everything else. We sat talking for hours in the clearing, I told him all about me, and learned a lot about the forest, and his herd.

We were discussing the stars when another centaur came out of the woods, "Firenze, what are you doing with a human?"

Firenze and I jumped up when the dark male spoke, "We were just talking Bane, nothing more."

"You know where we stand with humans, come along, the herd is meeting tonight." With that, Bane, ran back into the woods.

"I must leave now Adonia, it has been a most enjoyable talk, and I look forward to many more if you care to brave the woods again."

"Ok, and yes it has been nice. And I most definatly will come back. How will we know when and where to meet?"

"We can meet here in the clearing, it's a favorite of the unicorns so it's a safe place to meet. As to how we will know when, there is a hollow stump near the border of the forest. You can leave notes there on when to meet. If you need me faster than that, there is a summoning spell I can teach you later that will let me know that you need me." With that, I gave him a hug, and he took off after Bane, and I ran back along the trail to go back to the school. There were some new spells I wanted to look up now, can't wait to get started!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Researching New Spells and Getting Lost**

After hours of searching in the library, I had 20 different books, that looked like they might have the answer to the spells I needed. The Librarien kept asking what I needed, I guess I've been searching for the books for a while. I told her I was just doing some research for some essays I am supposed to write for class. She asked me for the subjects to the essays, I told her I was searching for varius ways to communicate, all about magical creatures, and a special project that was to get ahead on studying for my OWLS.

"Young lady, aren't you a first year? You won't be taking the OWLS till the fifth year, why are you starting now?"

"Never to early to start studing for the big tests, right?" She nodded, then helped me find all the books I needed based on the two subjects I told her. Of the 20 books, I found 5 on my own. Those five were on animal transformation, the special project I was studying. Well, I'm not really studying for my OWLS, I decided to become an animagus. That should help me get out of the castle better, makeing it easier to meet with Firenze.

The librarian left after that, and I sat down to read. I was on the last book of ways to communicate, when the librarain came back and told me the library was closing, as it was time for everyone to go back to their common rooms.

I shut the book and returned it, and the rest of them back to their places, then grabbed my notes and quill. I would look over my notes when I got back the common room, I know I got some really good stuff. I'll have to make a list of everything I'll need for the potions.

Making my way to the common room, I got a bit lost. On my way to getting unlost, I passed the two Weasley twins standing in front of a big picture of fruit in a bowl. One of them played with the pear and a door knob appeared. Being the oh so curious one that I am, I followed them into the newly made door.

Inside was Heaven, well not literally, but there was food! I love food. I forgot all about the twins until one grabbed me from behind.

"Well, what do we have here brother?" came a voice from my left.

"I think, brother, that we have a first year spy. Well, are you a spy?" That came from the one holding me from behind.

"No, I'm not a spy! I got lost coming back from the library, and recognized you two from my house, and thought, that maybe you could help me. Then I saw the door open and found food heaven!" I ramble a bit when I'm nervous sometimes.

"You're the first year that the hat put in Gryffindor and Slytherin, right?" Once again, which ever twin was behind me asked.

"Yeah, that was me...the hat said that because I liked creating mayham and chaos, I would be good somehow for Slytherin, but that because I was also a sweet, and loyal, and noble, I was also a perfect choice for Gryffindor. I think the the hat is on crack. I just like to play pranks and get away with it, which I guess makes me sly and a lover of making chaos. Oh well." About halfway done with my little speech, the one behind me let me go and I was able to turn around and look at them face to face. "My name is Adonia by the way, I know you're the Weasley twins, George and Fred, I'm just not sure who is who, as I have never met you."

"Well Miss Adonia, I, am the great Fred Weasley, this is my brother George." It seems somewhere in my little speech, their whole additude changed, from suspicion to curriosity. When they introduced themselves, they gave a little bow.

"So, you like to play pranks?" They both asked in unison, it was a little creepy.

"Yeah, why? Oh...and how did you guys know this was where the kitchen was? I tried exploring, but didn't get very far in the castle, so I went to the forest...that was fun."

"Well, when we were young first years, we went exploring in much the same way as you, we had...

"What do you mean you went into the forest! We didn't get out there for while, when we went exploring." George interrupted Fred, while he was explaining how they found the kitchen.

"... a little help, and found the kitchen. Wait, she did say something about the forest!"

I told them both about my adventure in the forest the day before, over the eclairs and hot chocolate, the kind house elves brought us to eat. When I finished, they decided to let me be a part of their trouble making group. We talked about different pranks and stuff, then they promised to show me the enitre castle and all it's secrets.

They were a little nervous about letting me prank with them due to the fact that I wa going to be a slytherin half the year, I did bring up that I probably wouldn't make any friends there either. Which, would alow us all to have an insider in the Slytherin house, able to pull even better pranks.

That got rid of any nerves remaining and sealed the bonds of friendship. When we finished our snacks, they led me back to the common room, showing me the differnt secret passageways and short cuts of the castle.

The common room was empty by the time we got back, I guess everyone was getting ready for classes tomorrow, by going to bed early. I said goodnight to the twins, after we made sure to meet again tomorrow night to plan out the first prank of the year.

I went up to my dorm, and got ready for bed, quitely as not to wake up the others in the room. I jumped into bed, only to hear Shadow yowl, as my head landed on him sleeping on my pillow, again.

"I'm sorry kitty cat!" I picked him up, and cuddled him to my chest, as we both fell asleep.

**Feel free to give reviews! I don't mind ^.^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**In The Jungle**

"Mondays...I hate Mondays...worst day ever of the week!" I just tripped down the stairs from the dormitory, I'm not a very good morning person, especially a Monday morning person.

"Hey little one, you ready for breakfast?" Fred came over and swung his arm around my shoulders.

"Hey, just because I'm 5'3" now, doesn't mean I won't grow...I'm only ten you know! You said something about breakfast, right?" Fred just laughed and we both walked over to George who was holding the door way open, joing the two of us when we walked out.

We sat down at the Gryffindor table, filling our plates with bacon, eggs, and eclairs. Since we were out in simi-public, we could't talk about pranking, but we did talk about Quidditch, they told me they both played for the team. They then asked if I played, I just laughed, I'm so clumsy on a broom.

"We have flying lessons with SLYTHERIN!?!?!" I overherd from the conversation of Harry and Ron a few seats down. They started ranting about some kid named Malfoy, and his being an evil git or something. I tuned them out after hearing about flying lessons.

"Oh man, this is going to suck! I stink at flying! Will you two teach me to fly?"

"Sure Adonia" "We'll teach you!" I hate it when twins finish each others sentences, but I won't tell them that, for I'm sure they will keep doing it, just to annoy me.

I got up, after saying goodbye to my twins, to go check out the flyer by the door to find out when the flying lessons would take place. Thursday...humm...that would give me four days to learn how to fly, or at least keep my balence. It's kinda sad that I have to take lessons before lessons on how to fly.

"Oh, cheer up Kitty Cat, it won't be so bad. George and I have been flying for forever, you'll know how to fly like a pro in no time." Once again, he swung his arm around me...I think he knows it annoys me.

"Fred, what's with the nick names? At least little one made since. My name is Adonia...that has nothing to do with cats. You are strange, is it a red head thing?" I grinned at him to let him know that I was kidding.

"I know your name, but we decided last night that your like a cat in your curiosity, so there!" He ate his last bit of bacon then stood with George, he left with out saying goodbye, just a little wave, I guess that was a lot of bacon he just shoved in.

"Bye Kitty, we're off to potions. We'll see you tonight."

"Bye George, go to potions...have fun with Snape." I gatherd my bag, shoved the last bit of my eclair into my mouth and went to class.

**That Night**

"Candy...we should invent a whole line of candy to get students out of class!" George and Fred started going off on their line of candy. What they were coming up with sounded amazing, but not practical.

"Hey guys...the candy idea sounds good and all...maybe for a long term project, but we need something we can do now." That got their attention, we would discuss all sorts of candy later on, but first we needed a good prank to pull.

"Dungbombs?" "No that can come later...um...no start fireworks?" "That's a good one for potions class...what about..." They were going back and forth, I was just listening and thinking about trees. I really like trees. And then it hit me, trees, or plants really.

"Jungle!"

"What?" It's un-nerving when they speak at the same time.

"We make the halls a jungle....there are some really cool creepy magic vines in the forest...and some of the plants in the Herbology shed should grow over night. If we can get the plants later on tonight, when everyone is asleep, and tomorrow, we can get this done for Wednesday."

"That sounds fun, but it will be a long night scattering plants all over the castle to make your jungle." Fred nodded along with George's statment.

"I'll have some help for us, you'll see. Now back to the candy idea, what about something that makes you throwup?" With that we spent the rest of the night waiting for everyone to go to bed, to gather the plants we would need.

Finally after an hour of huddling together in the common room plotting our yummy, funny candy, the last straggling Gryffindor, made her way up to her room. As soon as her door shut, I jumped up and ran to the portal.

"Hold up Kitty."

"Eek!" George, this time, grabbed my shoulder before I could get out.

"Before you go running out and get caught, we have someting to show you." Fred went over to his bag and pulled out an old peice of parchment.

"That looks interesting. What is it?" George and I crowded around the parchment.

"This my dear Kitty, is a most wonderful map of Hogwarts. And, before you ask, we found it when when we were first years like you. We got in trouble for something, and happened to find this map in a file marked dangerous."

They showed me how it worked, what to say to have the map appear and disappear. "That is so cool!"

With the map, the twins and I made it to the greenhouses with no problem. We had a couple of bags full of seeds that would make out junlge a blast of fun.

Over the next day, Fred and George looked up good spells to quicken the growth factor of plants, we already had a good spell to make the plants get bigger in size, we just needed to speed up the time between seed and plant.

While they were studying in the library, I was in the forest looking for fun plants with Firenze. He thought turning the castle into a jungle/ forest was a good idea, he even knew more plants that I could use, not harmful, but with great effects to who ever touches the plant. Like turning the skin of who ever touches it green, purple, or red, depending on the berries, or breaking out in big red bumps that itch, but not badly.

I cannot wait till tonight...making a jungle and suprising the twins. See, they may have the map, but I have Peeves to help. So far as I know, I'm the only student that has had actual conversations with him and become friends.

This will be a fun day before flying lessons with Slytherin, should be fun!

**I love reviews, don't care what kind, as long as I can learn from them. I would like to thank the following people for reviewng and alerts!**

~~~itsuckstobeunder21

~~~Elizabeth Evans

~~~Jessalynvix


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Planting Seeds and Playing in the Air**

**Tuesday Night**

"In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight!"

"Well the lion may be sleeping, but I don't know how the rest of us can Kitty. Your singing is like a cat yowling...is that Peeves? What is he doing in here?"

Peeves and I were singing in the empty classroom waiting for Fred and George to come in so that we could start creating our jungle. I didn't notice the door open, so I was a little shocked to see the twins at the doorway and to hear George speaking, so shocked I fell off the desk I was sitting on.

"Yeah, she may have the singing voice of a cat, but she lacks the grace of one." I stuck my toung at Fred as he helped me up, Peeves was cackling in the background.

"Oh shut up both of you! I like to sing, and Peeves was singing too! And Peeves is here to help, he is my backup." I waved Peeves down around the desk I was sitting on, the twins came over as well. "Ok guys, these seeds, the red, pink, and blue ones, I got from the forest. They are special climbing vines, put these outside the doors of all the classrooms. These plants will block the doors, the berries and flowers that the plants produce cause a variety of different effects. The red seeds will produce flowers that when disturbed will shoot off pollen dust that causes red bumps to appear on the skin. The pink and blue seeds will produce flowers and berries that will change the color of skin of who ever plays with the flowers or eats the berries."

"That's cool!" George was playing with the pink and blue seeds.

"Can we use the pollen of the red flowers, what are they called, for our candy to get out of class?" Fred was already thinking ahead to the next payday.

"Yes, you can use the pollen of the Bustal flower in the candy, and I will collect more later for us to experiment on. Anyways, the rest of the seeds will cause similar effects, all non-harmful, and can be place randomly all along the walls of the school. If the spells all work, we will have a perfect jungle by morning." I split the seeds up between the three of us, I gave Peeves the bag for all the doors, and we left to seed the school.

After a close call with Filch, I got back to the common room safely, telling the twins goodnight, before going to bed.

**Wednesday**

"Did you see all the flowers?"

"My skin is pink and purple!!"

"Well my hair is green."

The comments went on and on, as I sat at the Gryffindor table with Fred and George giggling. To make it less suscpicius, I ate a blue berry and turned my skin a lovely shade of sky blue. A white flower turned my hair white, I looked like the sky. The twins also changed a bit, both with skin colored with blue and green, they didn't change their hair, but they still looked cool.

Most of the students were having fun, seeing which flower or berry would change what. Others though, a majority from the Slytherin table weren't happy. I suspect it's because I told Peeves to plant a bunch of red skin color changing seeds in front of their common room door, so that they couldn't escape coming out looking like Gryffindor supporters.

I had just shoved an eclair into my mouth, I love eclairs, when Professor Dumbledore stood up to adress the student body. "My dear students of Hogwarts, due to the jungle that has mysteriously grown aound the school, blocking all the doors to the classrooms, class today will be canceled, until the professors can tame the jungle."

What was really great was that Professor Dumbledore was sporting a pink beard along with his bright blue robes. He was the one of the few professors who looked like he was having fun with the jungle, the others looked a bit peeved. Snape was purple, and McGonagal was bright yellow, neither looked too happy. Lucky for them, the color would disappear tomorrow, unless they cast the spell to get rid of it before hand, but they would have to find the right spell.

For the rest of the day, I spent finding the differnt things I would need for the various spells I had researched last weekend. The first was an actual spell, all I needed was to say the spell, and I could created a message to appear whereever I wanted it. This spell is to communciate with Firenze on when to meet. There is another spell I want to try, but I forgot to ask him about is when we were getting the plants the other night. I found a spell/ potion that would allow me to create an open comunication link between the two of us, telepathy so to speak.

The third spell was, of course, for becoming an animagus. I decided over the last week, that I was going to go for a clouded lepoard, one of the smaller big cats. I was going to try out the spell this weekend. I wish I didn't have to make a choice, but I would live with it. I got the ingrediants in the mail today by owl, the stupid owl dropped it on my head, they all have it out for me.

Later that night, I cuddled up with Shadow and a book next to the fire. Several students were commenting on the jungle, and how cool they thought it was. I can't wait till this weekend, though I could live without the flying lessons tomorrow. I have been doing well in practice with the twins, but I don't relish making a fool of myself infront of everyone, both of my houses.

**Breakfast the next morning**

"Yum...eclairs...I love these things..."

"Kitty, we know you love those things...do you eat anything else?"

"Upid Ed...I ike um! N es I ou." What I ment to say was stupid Fred, I like them. And yes I do, but my mouth was full of elcair. Both the twins were laughing at me and my antics, but at least they understand me. We were talking when a fight broke out down the table between Harry and the white haired kid from the train, Professor McGonagal put an end to it before it became physical. Once the white haired kid left, I stopped paying attention.

Fred looked down at his watch and gave me a hug as he got up, "Good luck Kitty, we'll be rooting for you." I gave him a return hug, and George got a hug too. I got up as well to go outside to learn fly with the rest of my year group.

Lucky me, the broom came up to my hand as soon as I said up. Unfortunatly, or fortunatly for me, before we could start flying, poor Neville got spooked and shot up into the air, only to fall back down and break his wrist.

All of a sudden, the white haired boy shot up into the air, and Harry went after him. Then Harry was diving and Professor McGonagal was yelling, and dragging him behind her into the school. I wasn't paying attention as I was making pictures out of the clouds.

Since the class was dismissed I started walking back to the school, only to feel a hand on my arm holding me back. I turned around, and came face to face with the white haired boy.

"Hello, I just wanted to introduce myself, I'm Draco Malfoy. I wanted to apologize for how rude I was on the train." I don't know what he's up too, but I can play along with the best of them, who knows...I may need this boy when I cross over after Christmas to Slytherin.

"You're forgiven. My name is Adonia Zeak, I hate to cut this short but I have to get to class, Professor Snape is harsh to those who come in late."

"Well, I'm also on my way to potions, I'll walk you there." He angled his arm like a gentleman would, playing along, I took his arm and off we went to class, I wonder what he's playing at.

**Draco's POV**

For someone the Sorting Hat thought would make a good Slytherin, she sure was easy to trick. Though she is sort of good looking, so it won't be too hard to act like I like her. I can send off a letter to my father tonight that I made contact with the girl. He'll be proud, and the Dark Lord will reward me highly when he comes back...if he comes back.

**Thanks for reading. If you have any suggestions or comments, please send them my way. Please review! I want to thank **itsuckstobeunder21, **for all her reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Eavsdropping and Duels**

So I know that Draco is up to something, he is not this nice to someone who is in Gryffindor, it just doesn't happen. Even if I'm only half Gryffindor. I was walking down with the twins to dinner that night, I havn't told them about Draco, but they were busily telling me all about how Harry was the new chaser for catching the Rememberall. They told me I had to keep it quite because it was a secret. I had to promise that I wouldn't tell anyone, though who they thought I was going to tell, I have no idea.

When we came into the hall, they spotted Harry and ran over to congradulate him and his success at getting on the team. I sat down a few seats away from Harry and Ron, waiting for the twins, but they ran off saying something about Lee Jordan finding another passage out of the castle. I rolled my eyes, males tend to be forgetful of things, oh well.

I loaded up my plate with turkey and mashed potatos then started to eat. A bit later, Malfoy with his two goons came up to talk with Harry, being the polite girl that I am, I decided to eavesdrop. I only caught a bit of the converstation, but it was enough to get me excited.

"Wizards duel...wands only...tonight...midnight...trophy room." I ignored Ron's explanation to Harry on what a wizards duel was, as I was planning on watching the duel, I needed to plan out how to go about it. I did happen to look up in time to see Hermione walk off upset, she does this a lot, expecially around those two.

After dinner I went to the library to study a bit and finish off the homework I got for the last week. When the librarian came around closeing the library for curfew, I noticed I was the only Gryffindor in there, there were tons of Ravenclaws, a couple of Hufflepuffs, and even one lone 7th year Slytherin, I think he was 7th year, oh well.

I still had 2 hours to blow before the duel, so I made my way up to the owlery, it was just two floors and a secret passage away from the trophy room. I wrote a letter to my parents, telling them of the last two weeks at school, the friends that I have made, and the jungle prank. I'm really bad about writing my parents, the only reason I'm doing it now is that I have those 2 hours to blow, well 1 and a half now.

It took another thrity minuets to convince the stupid school owl to take my letter. It seems they don't like me in the same way I don't like them. I tried to get 10 different owls to do it before I found a little runt owl that would carry my letter to my parents. Next time I'm at Diagon Ally, I'm buying a pigion, well maybe not, the dumb owls will eat it, maybe a hawk, it would be able to take on the dumb owls.

Making my way to the trophy room I met with no incidences, I didn't see any professors, and I managed to keep away from Mrs. Norris. Tomorrow after classes I'm going to look for a duplication spell and copy the Maraders Map, I've seen something kinda like the map before, and I had a vauge memory of it being copied, I'll have to see if it works.

Off in my thoughts, I didn't notice at first that anyone was in the room with me, until someone sneezed. "Hey guys!" I popped out into the silence.

"Bloody Hell!" That came from Ron, he seems so favor that curse, though I muct say for a non-Brit, I use it a lot too.

I looked around the room and noticed that Harry and Ron weren't alone, Hermione and Neville were them as well. I asked about them, and Harry said they came because Hermione and Neville were locked out of the common room, he didn't say why they were outside in the first place, but I let it drop. When they asked why I was there, I replied that I overheard Draco challenge them to a duel, and that I always wanted to watch on, so I came.

We were waiting for Draco and crew to come, when we hear a noise from the room next door. Hearing Filch speak to his cat, made us realize that we had been found out, so we took off running. Of course the clumsy Neville knocked over a suit of armor, giving our position away to Mr. Filch.

The chase was on, it's kinda hard to hide five people, but we managed. Even when Peeves decided to give up our position, he wasn't going to because that wold get me into trouble, but Ron made him mad...I would have yelled too. So we started running again.

Somehow, with Harry leading, we took a wrong turn and ran out of places to run. Hermione opened a door at the end of the corridor, and we all piled in. It took a bit, but the noises of Filch and his cat faded away. That was when I noticed that all the others were panting in a somwhat fearful way, I turned around and noticed why they were staring intensely into the room.

"Holy Heck! It's a dog...with three heads...that's so cool!" Of course my yelling broke the spell on the others and they took off yelling back to the corridor behind us. "I'll be back Mr. Puppy." Then the three headed dog started growling at me and tried to bite me, "well, maybe not."

I left the room them, locking the door behind me, the others were long gone when I came outside. I started walking until I came to a tapestry that I recognized and made my way back to the common room. By the time I got back, everyone was in bed, so I made may way up to my own bed to cuddle with my cat.

Friday came and went without incident. Potions was amazing though! We were making a potion to cure acne, which, at 10, I didn't have a problem with much yet, but who knows when one get's older how bad it can get. Mine turned the perfect shade of angry red, one of the few in the class that did, as I was at the back of the classroom, no one noticed, for which I was thankful. But the best thing about the class, was when one of the first year Slytherins, slipped on one of the Bueaga roots we used for the potion, and knocked his cauldren over onto himself. It would appear that if the potion, when not done correctly, at the point this one was made, comes in contact with skin, it causes violet spots to appear all over. Professor Snape fixed him really quickly, but not quickly enough for the student, as he was growling.

I finished the day with a trip to the forest to visit with Firenze. I told him about the to different spells I had in mind, he agreed with both of them, the trading messages with the transplant spell and the telepathy communication spell. Before I went back to the school, Firenze took me to a special place in the forest.

"Adonia, this clearing is a special clearing. Everynight on the fullmoon the moonflower blooms. This flower, according to Hagrid, the gameskeeper at your school, can be used in the wolvesbane potion. It is the rarest ingrediant to the potion, because it only blooms in the full moon in certian forest where werewolves are plentyful."

"That's so cool, I've read that the wolvesbane potion is used to clam the wolf in the werewolves, but that there is no cure for werewolf venom."

"There isn't as of yet, maybe you can invent one." He was joking with me, but I was sure I could come up with something, it may take me a couple of years, but I'll do it.

I told Firenze goodnight sometime after that, as curfew was comming soon and I needed to go back to the castle. I had to get a goodnights rest for I was going to work on my spells tomorrow, hopefully by Monday, I would be able to talk to Firenze by mind, paper, and be able to change into a leopard. I also needed to come up with another prank with the twins...I can't wait.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Spells, Potions, and Suprises, Oh My**

I put the three drops of blood from each Firenze and myself into the boiling cauldren in front of me. I had been sitting in an abandoned class room for a couple of hours now mixing the potion before me. With the addition of the blood, the potion changed from a yellowie mixture to a reddish one. Only one person of those wanting to communicate have to drink the potion, and since I'm the one making it, I'll be the one drinking it. This potion would allow Firenze and me to be able to communicate with our minds in case of trouble. All I have to do is wait another 30 minuets for the potion to finish brewing, I can't wait.

Well, I can wait. Good thing I have something else to do while I wait. I started another potion this morning as well, it's the animagus potion, according to all the books I read, to becoem an animagus it requires a combination complex potion and spell work. The potion should be done tonight around midnight, well at the exact moment of midnight, that's when I had to add the very last ingredient and the potion would be done. I added some Everbright leaves and powered Bicorn horn to the potion, then stired three times to the left, five to the right, and two more to the left, finishing what I could do with the potion till midnight.

I'm glad I found that room on the third floor on the map, the Room of Requirement, it had all the ingredients and extra cauldrens that I needed for my potions. It's not as if I could go asking Professor Snape for the rarer ingrediants, and not have him ask some questions. I guess I could always sneak in to his office, but as he is half of my house, or I am half of his, it wouldn't be wise.

"Meow...Merow!"

"Oh, thanks Shadow!" I had Shadow watching the comunication potion for me, he started to meow when it started to go purple. How he understood me, I have no idea, but whatever. I quickly moved the cauldren of the fire to cool. After it cooled I poured the potion into a glass, vanished what was left in the cauldren, and chugged the potion down. It tasted like the Blood Flovored Lollypops that I tried that one time on a dare, I didn't much care for it then, and I don't really care for it know.

~Testing, testing...Firenze, can you here me?~

~Adonia...I take it you completed your potion?~

~Yes, and it does work...YAY!~

I somehow knew that Firenze winced at the volume of my yay scream. ~Please tone down your volume young one. Now, I must leave you, my herd and I are doing certain things that those who are not centataurs cannot understand.~

~All right, goodbye.~

I wish I could talk to the twins, we need to work on our prank, but I can't leave the ...

~Bloody hell, Kitty Cat...what are you doing in my head?~

~Fred? Uh, how are you hearing me? You shouldn't be hearing me! The potion only worked with the blood...~

~Um, am I supposed to be hearing this too? What potion?~

~Hey George...um well...I guess my potion didn't work right, I'll have to research why...the book said to add the blood of whoever you want to open a mental path with to the potion. So I added Firenze and my blood to the potion, but appearently something went wrong.~

~I have to go guys, we'll work on a new prank later, bye.~ After that, I somehow cut the connection between the twins and I, or at least they didn't respond. I started hitting the books then in the library, locking the classroom of course. According to the books that I could find about the spell, that what I did was impossible. The only way to communicate with the mental paths made by the potion, was to add the blood. I'll have to test to see if I can now communicate with just anyone, or if the twins are somehow special. Maybe I'm just a freak! Or freaker than other Americans.

"Umph!" I really need to pay attention to where I'm going when I'm wlaking through the halls of Hogwarts. I was staring up at the cealing of the hall, when a very white hand made it's way into my view.

"Well, Adonia, we meet again. You keep running in to me, if I didn't know any better, I would think you were trying to get my attention." I grabed Draco's hand and he pulled me up off the ground.

"Thanks for helping me up Draco. So what are you up to on this oh so fine Saturday evening in the library hall?"

"Oh just walking around." ~Hopeing to run into you~ "Thought I might grab a book to pass the hours. What about you?"

Somehow I picked up on his thought while he was talking, I may need to go talk to Professor Snape about this, he is the potion master. I knew he was up to something involving me, but I would rather find out without prying into his mind, it's funner that way.

"I was studying potions and their effects for class. Hope you find a good book. Goodbye Draco." I gave him a quick grin and walked off. I knew, thanks to the mental connection I seem to have, that my being nice to him was throwing him off as I was a Gryffindor at the moment and had no need to be nice to him, even if he is playing nice with me.

I made my way to the Great Hall for dinner, time seems to fly when I'm studying in the library and making potions. Looking around the table, I didn't see anyone that I recognized, so I sat off by myself to eat. I quickly finished my dinner, scopped Shadow up, he had been following me all day today, and went back to the library. Hopefully to discover what went wrong with my potion, I really didn't want to go to Snape, I hate looking stupid. Plus, I needed to waste some time before I completed the animagus spell and potion.

At the right time, I made my way back to the classroom I had been using to finish my potion. I added the Replicnea dust, the last ingrediant, at the exact stroke of midnight, turning the potion from icky brown to a pretty, glowing silvery color. Takeing out my wand and making all the necessary movments, I cast the spell, thinking the whole time of the clouded leopard, then gulped down the potion. The moment the potion hit my stomach, I felt my muscles clinch and fur started spreading across my skin, as my bones crunched. Within seconds, I was a clouded leopard. Thanks to the book, I expected this, it said the first change happened as soon as the spell was completed, and the potion drunk, without a say.

Getting used to my new shape to a while, when I grew accustomed to it, I changed back to the me form. Sighing, I cleaned up my mess and went up to the dorm. I was excited that I got both potions/ spells to work, somewhat, but I had to go to bed because I had stuff to do tomorrow early in the morning. Like talking to Professor Snape, after that though, I think I'll go out to the woods and have some fun in my new shape.


	13. Chapter 13

**C****hapter 13**

**Discussions with Professor Snape**

Knock, knock! I knocked on the door in front of me in the dungeon. I was a little scared to come here, I hate not getting something right, not that the side effect of the telepathy potion was bad, but it wasn't right.

"Miss Zeak? Can I help you with something?" Professor Snape's creepy voice came though the now open door. I looked up and Snape was looking at me from behind his desk with the face he uses in class, the one that says, "you better have the answer or else."

"Professor Snape, I have a question to ask, is it ok if I come in?"

He just motioned to the chair infront of his desk and put away the papers that he was working on. I came into the room, shut the door, and took the seat.

"Miss Zeak, I do have important things to do. You may be in my house, somewhat, but that doesn't give you any sort of importance in my eyes."

I guess that's what the other Gryffindors were sayign about Professor Snape being mean. I'm glad I'm not a total Gryffindor, if I were, I somehow doubt that he would have even seen me.

"Well professor, hypothetically, is someone were to brew a hypothetical potion, to communicate using telepathy, and it worked hypothetically, but with some side effects. The hypothecial side effects, that according to all the books in the library are impossable. I know becuase I looked it up, it's for a paper to prepare me for my NEWTS, anyways but none of the books mention this side effect. But, if the side effects were to happen hypothetically..."

"Miss Zeak, if you don't get to the point of your hypothetical question soon, you may exit my office at once."

"Oh, yes...well, the hypothetical side effect was that the drinker of the potion can now comunicate with whoever they want. They can also read people's thoughts. Of course this is all hypothecially, none of it really happened, it's all for research."

I could tell by his expression, that he didn't really believe the situation was hypothetical. I was just hopeing that at this point, he would just help me. No one ever said that Snape was stupid, just mean.

"Just what potion was this with the side effects your reasearching?"

"I was researching the Mentis Sermo potion. Basicaly you add the blood of who you want to make a mental path with and..."

"As the potions master I know a lot about potions in general and specifics. The potion you mentioned, will only open a metal pathway between the drinker of the potion, and the donator of the blood, used in the potion. There is no way possible, for the side effects you are researching to occur."

He was looking at me with an intense look on his face. It was then, at the end of his telling me that my side effects weren't possible, I felt something weird in my head. Almost as if someone were going though my surface thoughts, I immediately put up mental gaurds that I read about and been practicing a lot.

By the look on Professor Snape's face, I'm going to assume it was he, who was trying to read my thoughts. When he got thrown out of my mind, his face changed, like he was pondering something. I hope he didn't get that I brewed the potion, or the animagus potion...or the fact that I like to play in the Forbbiden Forest. There are a lot of things I would rather the professor not know about me.

"Well Miss Zeak, if that was all you wanted to ask, I would suggest you leave, I am sure you have other problems to occupy your time, perhaps your homework that was assigned in class Friday?"

"No, I finished my homework Friday night, but I do have some other work to take care of. Thank you for your time Professor Snape."

Getting up from the chair, I quickly ran out of the office. I wasn't lieing when I told him that I had other work to take care of, I was going to meet up with the twins today to work on a new prank, I think we are going to do it on Halloween night after the feast. Afterwards, I'll be heading out into the forrest to get a real sense of my clouded leopard, I might even find some werewolves to play with, Firenze might know where some are.

**Snape's POV**

I tried to use Legilimency to on Adonia to find out if she had infact brewed the Mentis Sermo potion. What I could from her surface thoughts she had, and did it perfectly in fact, but she was experienceing the so called side effects as well. That was all I could get before she threw me out of her mind, which for a first year is quite an amazing feat.

"Well Miss Zeak, if that was all you wanted to ask, I would suggest you leave, I am sure you have other problems to occupy your time, perhaps your homework that was assigned in class Friday?"

"No, I finished my homework Friday night, but I do have some other work to take care of. Thank you for your time Professor Snape."

I watched as Adonia left to go about whatever business she had. As soon as she left I locked up my office with a special, unknown locking spell, so that the students couldn't make their way into my office. Making sure she wasn't in the, I walked up to the headmaster's office.

"Lemon drops." I still can not understand why such a man would have a fascination with muggle candy, but to each his own I guess.

I climbed up the stairs and knocked on the door before the headmaster's office.

"Come in." Dumbledore's voice called from within, the squawk of his pheonix following soon after.

"Albus? I have some information about your granddaughter Adonia."

"What is it old friend?" He gestured for me to sit.

"It appears, for some reason, that she has brewed the Mentis Sermo potion. I don't know who she was trying to communicate with, but it would seem that she is quite the potions brewer. And, while it is a bit unnerving that she can brew such a complicated potion, what she came to ask me is a bit more. It would seem that that she can communicate with anyone mind-to-mind, and also read others thoughts. I can only conclude that by attempting this potion, that she activated some of the latent powers the prophacy spoke of."

Albus nodded along while I spoke. "I believe that you are right. If you would continue to moniter her and her developments, I would greatly appreciate it."

We discussed mundane things after that, before I headed back to my office to finish grading the 5th year essays on the Polyjuice potion. I had no great expectations of the student's in this year, most will do dismal on their OWLS.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Halloween, Pranks, and Detention**

It turns out that school flies by really quickly when one is waiting for a certain day. The day I happen to be waiting for is Halloween, or Halloween night at the school feast. The Twins and I came up with the perfect prank for this night, we were going to become the three headless Gryffindors, rideing in on the Thestrals I met in the forest. I'm the only one in our group that can see them, I saw my friend die from cancer in the hospital. It was a blessing, not that I lost my friend, but that she is now out of her misery.

But, back to the plan, George found an obsure spell to induce partial invisabilty in body parts. I figure, If we come riding into the Greathall on invisable "horses", invisable to most of the school's population at lease, with out heads, maybe adding some pumpkins to the mix, we'll have a great prank that will go into history.

After a lot of excitment over Harry Potter being the newest Quidditch seeker of Hogwarts, it was finally Halloween. Back to Potter though, he somehow didn't get into trouble, but then neither did Draco, for flying around on the first flying lesson we all had together. Better him than me, I'm still not the best flier, though I am better than Neville and Hermione, which doesn't say much, but yeah.

The other students were happily going down to the Halloween feast at 6:30, while I was running across the school grounds, on my way to the forest. I had a couple of newly dead chickens that I borrowed from the house elves in the kitchen, they were to be my offering of blood to the Threstals, not the elves, but the chickens.

"Oh, I'm off to find the Threstals, the wonderful Threstrals of Hogwarts," I was singing and skipping along the trails to the clearing were the Threstrals normally gather. I heard a howl off in the distance, and howled a greeting back, it's a good thing I know all the werewolves in the forest.

I took the pocket knife from my robe, and quickly cut up the chickens, making sure to not get any of the still warm blood on my self, though it might highten the effect of the Halloween prank. As soon as the copper blood smell hit the air, the sound of feathers flishing and hooves landing on the ground. I turned around to see my favorite Threstal, the one I named Mortis, he was the head stallian of one of the mini-herds in the forest. With him, were his two mares, Shi and Thana, both were rather placid, which would be good for Fred and George, as they have only ridden brooms, and not horses. After feeding them, I looped a bit of rope around their heads to stear them out of the forest and to the twins.

"Hey George, Fred, I have them. George, Shi is the one butting you, and Thana, is the one closest to you, Fred. So are you two ready? Do you have the pumpkins and the spell ready?" I gave the twins the leads to their respective mounts, and waited for their answers to my questions.

"Yeah, the pumpkins are over there," Fred pointed to a burlap bag that I somehow over looked.

George quickly did the spell to turn our heads invisible, then we grabbed our pumpkins, then mounted our rides. We rode towards the front doors, I opened the door somehow without my wand, it just kinda sprang open, I didn't really care how it happened, it just did.

Crashing into the Greathall, we came to an abrupt halt. There was no one in the room, it was only 10 after the beginning of the feast, the whole school should be here.

Disappointed that our prank was a complete flop, we made our way back out of the Greathall. To our suprise, Professors Snape, McGonagall, Quirrell, along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, all walked out of the first floor female bathroom. We all kinda just stopped and stared, complete shock in both parties.

The Twins and I took off before the other group could respond to our presence. When we got outside, we quickly released Mortis, Shi, and Thana back to the forest, tossed our pumpkins and then made our way up to our common room. When we walked in through the painting, we were met with the shocked faces of the Gryffindors eating and Professor McGongall.

"Um, why are you all staring at us, we are only a little late to this feast in the common room." I was a little scared, the students just kept staring at us.

"Miss Zeak? Is that you?" McGonagall has a way of making her students want to answer her questions.

I looked over to the twins before I answerd, and realized why she was asking and all the students looke shocked, our heads were still invisible. I undid the spell, and looked back at the head of my house.

"Hello Professor...uh...how are you?"

She just sighed and shook her head, " Miss Zeak, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley, you three have detention with me tomorrow at 7pm, don't be late." We couldn't even defend ourselves before she walked out of the room, not that it would have made a difference as she saw us come out of the Greathall earlier.

Darn, my first detention, oh well...there is always next Halloween.


	15. Chapter 15

**C****hapter 15**

**Idiots on Brooms**

My first detention wasn't bad, and neither were the others that the twins and I had to serve for various pranks we played. My mother wasn't to thrilled about all the trouble I kept getting into for my pranks, good thing I didn't tell her about my adventures in the forest, playing with centuars, werewolves, and other ceatures. My father on the other hand, he wrote seprately from my mother, congradulated me on all the pranks, it turns out he was quite the prankster when he went here.

I really missed my parents, even my grandparents, it would be another month and a half before I could go home for Christmas break. Until then, the only thing, besides the midterms to look forward to, was Quidditch.

According to the twins, it was all they did after Halloween. The captain of Gryffindor team, I think his name is Wood, he's pretty cute, but that's not the point, drives the teamm really hard, he likes to win. Spending all their time in practice, means that all the pranks the twins and I have done have been minor.

Also do to the immense amount of time George and Fred spend on brooms, I have been spending a lot of time on my own. Well, in school I have been alone, I've spending all my free time in the forest again. I saw more of the forest than any other human before, according to Firenze, even more than Hagrid, the groundskeeper of Hogwarts.

I found some creepy giant spiders when I exploring on my one day, thank goodness I was in leopard form, they don't really seem to like humans. I only know this because I overheard one of the older spiders having storytime with all the really little ones, the story went something like this as I remember:

_Gather young ones, it's time you learn of what lies beyond the trees. There are creatures who rule where the sun is not burdened by the trees. While they are soft of skin and sweet of meat, some have a power that shoots out of sticks that they carry. Hargrid, with his magic stick is one of these creatures, though, he is different as well. He is not to be harmed, but any others who come into these woods, our woods, is ours. _

The whole story was really wacked up, I mean who wants to hear that they are food for giant spiders. I mean, I'm all for eating meat, but I don't want to be eaten. I asked Firenze about the spiders, all he said was that the spiders were Hagrid'd friends, and his alone, most other creatures stay out of the spider's groove, and it would be wise if I did too. I was only too happy to oblige the centaur, those spider's freaked me out.

I learned a lot about magical creatures that November, along with more magical plants, and astronomy. At first the other centaurs didn't want to teach me, but I grew on them, I think the fact that they saw that I respected them won the others over. Though the professors at the school don't know it, I have become quite common in the forest, most creatures, spiders excluded, know me and see me either as a friend, or as someone not to be messed with.

Back at the school, it was the first Quidditch game of the season, Griffendor vs Slytherin. My two houses fighting it out, good thing I haven't moved to Slytherin yet, so I can be loyal to my Twins for this game.

It was a bright and cold Saturday morning, well almost afternoon, when I said goodbye and good luck to the twins, and made my way down to the pitch to watch the game. Gryffindor took early possession of the game, scoring first and keeping the Quaffle for awhile. Lee Jordan was the commentor of the game, he was really good, but he kept getting in trouble with Professor McGonagall, he wasn't a non-bias commentator, but funny non-the-less.

The game was pretty normal, well as normal as a whole bunch of idiots on brooms could make it. At least it was until Harry started going nuts, he started bucking, at least his broom was, maybe it was his broom that went nuts. I watched as the Fred and George tried to save him, with no sucess. Suddenly Harry gained control of his broom and dove down towards the ground, and started beating his chest like a primate. When he coughed out the Snitch I realized that it wasn't a display of male arrogance, but that he nearly swallowed the small gold ball. Harry's catching the Snitch means Gryffindor won one hundred and seventy points to sixty.

I hurried back to my dorm room to grab my copy of the Maruader's Map, and made my way through the tunnel of the hunched over witch to get party things for the house. Fred and George being on the team, they couldn't leave to get the Butterbeer and Sweets. The party was great and all who were there had a fun time. For some reason Harry and Ron, and suprisingly Hermione, they had become friends sometime around Halloween, weren't at the party, oh well.

The rest of the time before the holidays were quite uneventful. It finally snowed, I've actually never seen so much snow before, the school grounds and forest were covered in it. The twins enchanted snowballs to attack Professor Quirrell's turban, I wasn't in on the prank due to a cold and being in the hospital wing to get a cold potion. Good thing I was going home on the train in the morning, I would be able to recoperate at home with my family. I can't wait to see what will happen next semester in Slytherin house, guess I get to play with my dark side...I love that movie, oh well.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Harry Potter and cast, wish I did, then I wouln't be in dept up to my ears for college. I do own Adonia and her actions though. **

**Chapter 16**

**Becoming a Slytherin**

The ride home on the train wasn't too exciting, the twins stayed at Hogwarts, their parents were going to see their older brother in Romania, I think.

I did talk with a certain blond though, he was being very polite and charming, like he has in general all year, except for the first train ride. My power to hear other's thoughts just reinforced the idea that he was up to something, I could only pick up sinppits, as I haven't really practiced on reading the thoughts of others, just talking with them telepathically. The only thoughts that I was able to get from Draco were very confusing.

_~Just be polite, she's half Slytherin~_

_~Got to get her to trust me~_

_~She's the child...~_

I'm not that hard to get along with, I'm pretty laid back, though if you get on my bad side, it's not a pretty picture. The fact that he needs me to trust him, a Slytherin, makes me really think that something is up, and since I have already decided to find out what he is trying to do, I would convince him that I was on his side. But the fact that he called me a child, when he was no older than I, really irked me.

"So my dear Pureblood Witch, how was your semester in Gryffindor. I hope it was not to trying for you. When you come back to school, you will be in the best house, the house of pure bloods and the best of the magical world. I would, of course, love to show you around and introduce to my and your, future friends."

"Gyrffindor was ok, some of the students were very showoffy for me. Other than that, classes were fine, and I got along ok with those who would talk to me. Are you offering to be my guide and protector in the Slytherin house? It would be nice to have someone I already knew and trusted there."

Draco puffed up when I implied that I trusted him and wished that he would be my guide, he was sending out happy thoughts, adn something about finally making his father proud. I didn't get why my trusting Draco would make his father proud, but continued to discuss the school year, and what Slytherin was going to be like.

After hours of talking, we finally made it back to the station, Draco helped me with my stuff. I didn't see my parents yet, but that was normal, they tend to be late more time than not, quite the opposite of me, I like to show up at least ten minuets early for appointments. Draco was met by two very blond, pompous looking people, very formal, they were in their greetings. He looked over to me and motioned me over when he realized that I was waiting for my parents.

"Father, I would like to introduce you to my friend, Adonia Zeak, she will be in Slytherin for the next school term. Adonia, this is my father, Lucious Malfoy."

His father held out hand for mine, I placed my hand in his thinking we were going to shake hands, but he took my hand to place a kiss on it.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Zeak, I always enjoy meeting Draco's friends."

"It was nice meeting you as well, Mr. Malfoy." I noticed my parents coming towards me, so I knew I would have to introduce my parents now, they raised me to always be polite. "These are my parents, Mom, Dad, these are Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy and their son Draco. Draco is in my house of next semester." After all the formal introductions were done, I told Draco good bye, and followed my parents out of the station and went home.

Over the break I found out that doors opening somehow when I need them to open, like on Halloween night, wasn't as random as I thought. It turns out that if I concentrate I can move things with my mind. I looked it up in one of the books from my grandparents library, according to the _Mental Magic: Fact or Fiction_, the gift is called telekenisis; the ability to move things with the mind, and should be fiction, the gift has never been recorded to actually appearing in the magical or muggle populace. Turns out I'm a freak, a double freak to be exact, I also looked up the mind reading thing, which has never been seen without first using the Legilimens spell.

During the weeks before Christmas I practiced my freaky traits, doing everything with my mind...making cookies, wrapping gifts, and even some knitting, my grandmother taught me how do to that first, with my hands of course. I haven't told my parents about my telekenisis, or the telepathy, or the fact that I can change into a clouded leopard at will, it would scare my parents, I mean they freaked the first time they found out about my eyes changing colors when I was little. This new gift though will make pranks with the Twins even easier though, which was why I was practicing.

Christmas Day dawned cold, snowy, and white, inside the house it was toasty warm, with a nice big fire in the fireplace. My parents and Grandparents were already downstairs, drinking coffee, and sitting around the tree. I came down, still in my pjs and started passing out presents. From my Grandparents I got a box of pranks from my favorite prank shop in the US, they really are great that way. My mother and father got me several books on magical creatures from around the world, fun spells, and various charms and potions, good thing that I like to read. Fred got me a bag of my favorite candy from Honeydukes, and George gave me a box of our experimental candy that they were working on over Christmas break. I had given both of then some of American prank toys I had ordered from my store in the US and some wonderful homeade candy, I like to make and bake stuff.

The rest of the holiday passed by uneventfully, and before I realized it, I was back on the Hogwart's Express. Once again I sat with Draco, his friends joined us this time, the two goons, some girl, I think her name was Pansy, and a boy named Blaise. I talked with them the whole way back to school, already missing my Gryffindor friends cat, I left Shadow at home this semester, he was sick with something and I really didn't want him to be exposed to the Slutherins, who know what they would do to him, my parents promised to keep me updated on his condition.

When we got off the train, and back up to the school, via Threstral drawn carriages, I was met by Snape at the front door.

"So Miss Zeak, this semester you are to be Slytherin, I expect you to act in such a way to bring honor to our house. You will be sharing a room with the other first year girls, have one of them show you the room. Here is your new class schedual, since most of your classes are with Slytherin, it will not have changed much." With that, I watched Snape stalk into the Great Hall, I followed at a slower pace and slowly made my way over to the Slytherin table. This semester was going to be great, I could already feel the heat of the glares on the back of my neck, really, really great.

**Once again I would like to thank my readers for reading. Don't forget to review, I always love to hear feedback on my stories. A special thanks to the following for rating, or marking this story as a favorite. **

~~ Patie

~~ itsuckstobeunder21

~~ GGOTHGGHP


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Becomeing a Slytherin**

"Adonia, sit beside me." Draco called as I was walking towards the Slytherin table. On either side of the boy were filled chairs, he looked mad when I didn't quickly take my seat, so I made a point to motion to either side of his chair with my head. When he relized there were no empyt chairs around him he turned to his left, "Pansy, move somewhere else, Adonia you can sit here now."

Not wanting to make any more of a scene at the table, I quickly took the newly open seat.

"So, you're new to Slytherin. Why did the hat decide to put you here if you were in Gryffindor?" A orgish looking older student asked from my right.

I looked at him and decided to play with these students, none of them are very friendly, Draco the only one who tried, I knew was a complete act. "Well, the Sorting Hat thought that someone should help out the Slytherins when it came to the annoying Gryffindors. The hat thought that I was the best Slytherin who could go into Gryffindor and gain their confedence. I made..."

"I thought you didn't make any friends. I didn't think any of them would talk to you." The same ick boy form before intrupted me. I decided to let my annoyence come through, I noticed last semester that Slytherins let you when they were ticked. Good thing I don't mind letting my annoynce out, and that I was in a house that allowed it.

"Listen orge face," at that point I poked him hard in the chest, can't do much here in the Great Hall with witnesses, "When I talk, do not interrupt me. I will not stand for it. The only reason you are not cringing on the ground in pain, is that we are currently surrounded by all the professors and students. I have an image to keep." Of course, I wouldn't really do that, I think. At lest not over interupting me. "As I was saying, I made contact with some Gryffindors, and we are at least friendly and on speaking terms, unlike the rest of Slytherin."

Draco looked intreaged at what I was saying and how I was acting, when I slipped inside his mind, he thought I was a true slytheirn now and worthy of my father. I don't know how he knows my dad, or thinks he does because my dad was in Ravenclaw, and would never be sneaky, I don't think he knows how.

Professor Dumbledor at the head table stood up then and welcomed those of us who had returned back to the school. He also said more of his infamous words, and the table filled with food. Most of the Slytherin jumped on the offering before them, filling their golden paltes to the max. And these were the students who claimed to be well bred pure bloods, it seems that they no longer teach their children manners and how to eat, well most of them, Draco, as rude as he can be, has manners while eating.

It was while we were eating, my fellow students decided to ask me about my blood lines, and as tempted as I was to lie and say I was muggleborn, I told the truth.

"I come from long lines on either side of my family, both of whom are purebloods. My father's family, the Zeaks, have been around for generations in England, they came over long, long ago from elsewhere. Some of the ancesters dabbled around in the Ministry of Magic. That's how my father met my mother, he worked for the Ministry and went to America for some sort of deal between Britain and Amercia. He met my mother on assignment, she came from the American Easons, a well reknown family in the American Ministry."

My family history was enough to shut most of the pureblood nuts up and they went back to stuffing their faces. I went back to eating as well, I need to get some energy in my tonight, I'm sure something was going to happen tonight in the common room, I keep getting mental snips about initiation, hazing, and the new girl. I was in for a fun night, I could tell.

Dinner was over, thankfully no more horrible manners of the so called purebloods.

"Hey Draco, would you be so kind, would you show me where the common room is? Oh, and the password, that would be wonderful."

"Sure Adonia, come on, it's down in the dungeons, and the pass word is pureblood." I rolled my eyes at the egotistical password and followed Draco. He let all the other Slytherins get a head of him, then we slowly made our way after them.

Before going into the common room I turned to Draco, " Just to let you know, whatever you all have planned to do to me, better be called of."

"How do you know there is something planned?" Draco wouldn't make a good secret agent, he can't keep his face from telling what's on his mind.

I just gave him a look and walked inside, he didn't even try to stop me, as soon as the door closed I was hit with the Cruciatus curse.

Pain, unbelieveable pain. That's all I felt, after one Slytherin stoped, another would start. After the third curse hit me, I felt something inside of me break, some sort of barrior that kept me, me. I blacked out after that.

**Draco's Viewpoint**

Adonia gave me a look, then charged into the common room before I could warn her what was to come. Of course, all of us had to go through it, getting hit by one Cruciatus curse, usualy from the prefect of the house.

When the door closed, the curse hit Adonia. Then another. And, another. I watched as her eyes went from green, to red, and after the third consecutive hit, black. I knew this couldn't be good, I yelled to tell everyone to stop, if the Dark Lord ever found out what we did to his daughter, he would kill us all.

Before I could get them to stop, Adonia stood up somehow curses still flying at her. All of a sudden, the person that hit her last with the curse, dropped to floor and started screaming and holding his head. The others who had sent the curses at her dropped one by one after the first. When all the older students who hit her had dropped, she turned to the rest of us.

"If any of you try this again, you will regret it..." She started hissing after that, everyone was shocked she was a Parselmouth, I know I was. Father would be most interested in this, though I'm sure all of the other students whose parents were supporters, would be sended messages home of the girl whose eyes change color and dropped ten of the older Slytherin students without her wand.

I watched as she turned around and walked up the stairs to the first year female dorm. I would not want to sleep in that dorm tonight, it would seem that this girl really takes after her father when she's upset. I don't know why they hit her more than once, I can only guess it is because she came in from Gryfindor, but I guess the hat had a reason to put her into Slytherin, and she showed our house why.

Tonight, Adonia became a Slytherin

**Don't forget to review...I love reviews. ^.^**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Time Flies By**

I woke up feeling really refreshed this morning. I would get my new schedual today, so that I could be with my Slytherin housemates. The only real change was that I now had Herbology with Ravenclaw, instead of Hufflepuff, the rest of the classes I have with Gryffindor.

I skipped down into the common room only to get the strangest looks from my new house mates, I guess they aren't used to seeing anyone happy in their house. Putting off their unwelcoming faces, I marched up to the Great Hall, pleased that I wasn't sore from the Slytherin Initation last night. Truthfully, I didn't remember much of anything last night after the third time I got hit, they must have gotten tired of curseing me by then.

When I entered the hall, I noticed my favorite twins at the Gryffindor table. I quickly made my way over there, happy to see them since we havn't talked face-to-face for weeks.

"Hey guys, how were your holidays? Thank you both so much for the gifts! Did you get yours on time? If not it was all the stupid owls fault, for some reason they really don't like me, the feeling is mutual though." I plopped my self down in between Fred and George grinning like an idiot, good thing they are used to it.

"Yes Kitty Cat, we got your gifts, thank you. As for the break, we came up with a couple of more candy ideas to try out." Fred and his stupid nicknames, ger.

"You can even help us if you aren't to involved with your Slytherin friends." Thankfully I knew George was joking or I might have been affended.

"I'll help, might as well. I think we can even get my so called Slythein friends to test the candy for us. You know the really 'good' candy."

"Kitty cat, that is really mean. Would you really do that to your friends in Slytherin? Wait, of course you would, and the both of us," Fred motioned to George and then himself, "would be helping."

"And speaking of Slytheirn, how was your first night in the dungeons?"

"Well, I made it through their initation, I guess that's all anyone can ask."

George must have caught something on my face because he immedaitely asked, "What did they do to you?"

"They used the cru..." Before I could finish, Dean, a first year like me came by.

"Hey Zeak, you're in Slytherin now, go sit with your own house. We don't want you here at the Gryffindor table."

I rolled my eyes and got up, normally I would have said something to him, but the Twins were ready to beat the daylights out of the stupid Gryffindor. "Guys, it's ok. I do need to go and associate with my new house...that way we have some testers when the time comes." I then walked off, leaving Fred and George with identical grins on their face. I think the grin was in combination of getting testers other than themselves for the candy and the thought of beating Dean up later. They won't do it while I'm there because I would stop them, they know I fight my own battles when the time is right, but they always like to help, they are like my big brothers that way.

I took my seat at the Slytherin table and started my first day back to school with some yummy breakfast.

My time in Slytherin just seemed to fly by. I made my trips out to the forest, learning lore from the Centaurs, avoiding evil spiders who hunger for my flesh, and playing with the new werewolf cubs, they were really cute.

Firenze and I continued exploring the forest, one day, I found a trail of silvery liquid on the trail. He said it was unicorn blood, then ran off to go tell the herd about it. The next time I came out to the forest, Firenze tole me that I couldn't come out any more, that there was something dangerous in the forest, and had apparently been there all semester, the head stallion of the centaurs, didn't feel it neccessary to tell everyone about it though.

Let's just say I didn't stop comming out to the forest because of the unicorn killer. It is not that I am really brave or anything, it's just that who ever had been doing it had been at it all year, the danger didn't get larger, I was just aware of it now. Besides, I had a lot of friends in the forest they would pretect me. When Firenze found out that I kept coming to the forest, he decided that it would be better in his company so that he could keep an eye on me.

One night Firenze and I were running through the forest, I was in the shape of a leaopard, the only way to keep up with the four legged creature, when we heard a scream come through the forest, a human scream, the kind that didn't belong there. We raced to where the scream came from, when we got there the first thing I saw was another dead unicorn. Everything else came a bit slower, the fact that there was a hooded man standing over the poor dead creature, and a familiar face, Harry Potter, looking on at the scene too.

Firenze didn't stop like I did, he jumped over the frozen Harry and scared off the unicorn killer. I don't know why anyone would kill a unicorn, the consequences of drinking their blood was not worth it. When I came back to the present, I saw Harry get on Firenze's back and start running back along one of the forest trails, I took off after them, I didn't need Firenze to try and start a mental conversation to get tme moving.

Soon we came along Hagrid and some other students, Hermione, Neville, and Draco. I quickly took to the trees, I didn't need anyone asking about the clouded leopard that didn't belong to this forest. I kinda dozed off for a bit, until the humans all left, I have no idea what happened between the time we got to Hagrid, and the time that they all left. I did find out that if I go to sleep as a leopard, I dream of huntting monkeys in the forest tree tops, cool really.

Judgeing the by the moons postion, I realized it was quite late, so I said my goodbyes to Firenze, then made my way back up to the castle.

Before I could even quite realize it the semester was almost over, I had my last end of the term test tomorrow morning, it was History of Magic, I really hate that class, it's easy, but oh so very boring. I got a letter from a pesky owl this morning, the stupid bird pecked me on the nose, I thummped him on the head after that. The letter, suppriseingly, was from Professor Quirrell, he wanted to talk to me about something tomorrow afternoon. I didn't do anything wrong, well, at least in his class, so I have no idea what he couls possibly wan't to speak about, but I guess I will find out. Hopefully it won't take too long, the Twins and I havesomething great planned for Slytherin.

**Thank you everyone for reading ^.^ Don't forget to review, it helps me know that people like my story and gives me the drive to continue writing. A special thanks to the following for either reviewing or marking my stories.**

~~harry potter is the best

~~itsuckstobeunder21

~~patie

~~Essabellia

~~GIN AND HARRY ROCK 2GETHER-- and yes I was refering to Star Wars, love the older movies ^.^

~~xx-jacob-lover-xx


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Testing and Meetings**

Last question finally! So far I have answered 49 short answer or essay questions on everything from goblin rebellions to evil dark wizards. I streched my tired arms out, then looked down at the last question, well essay.

50. Write a short essay giving the details of the European Witchburnings. Please include the most famous withces and wizards of the time, and the various ways they escaped.

Thankfully, I had studied all of this earlier, I know a lot about witchburnings, mostly American, but I know European as well. I wrote a nicely written eassy on the the subject, turned my essay in, then went to sleep on my desk, we weren't allowed to leave until everyone was done.

While napping I had the strangest dream while I was napping. I was running through the forest again as a leopard. Running, running, and running along the forest trails, I realized I was on a familiar trail. Every couple of feet their was a splash of silvery liquid that looked like unicorn blood. I came upon a clearing, the same clearing from not long ago,this time there was no Harry or Firenze, just the cloaked figure over the dead unicorn. I walked into the cleaing, I couldn't stop myself, I was also my human self when I walked into that clearing. The cloaked figure stood, moved away from the unicorn, and walked towards me. Then he spoke...

"Hello Adonia." It was a male's voice, it sounded familiar, like I have heard the voice before, a lot, I couldn't place it. "We are going to get to know each other child, soon, real soon." He started to walk closer to me, when he was a few feet away, he reached up with his hand to take hold of the hood.

Before his face was revield to me, a shock of icy feeling raced along my body, I woke instantly.

"Miss Zeak, the rest of the class has finished their exams and went off to celebrate the end of testing. I happened to have already read through your exam, since you finished a bit before everyone else, I was quite supprised, it was quite good. Have a nice summer."

"Oh, thank you Professor Binns. You have a noce summer too." I quickly gatherd my belongings and left the class room. I had enough time to go get lunch before I had to meet with Professor Quirrell, I really hope I'm not in trouble.

Lunch went by rather quickly, most people were rushing through it so that they coild get outside to enjoy the rare bit of sun we have today. I decided to join them, at least until supper time, I would havd to eat real quick so I could go to the meeting.

Walking by a window on my way to the professor's office, I saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione out on the school lawn, it looked as if they were discussing something important. They really have become inseprable since Halloween night. Shrugging, I continued on my way to my meeting with Professor Quirrell.

I knocked on his door and waited for his stuttered reply. Getting the ok to come in to his office, I walked in and took the seat the professor waved me to.

"Helhellhello Miss Zeazeak. Ththank you for comomoming. Your professors andnd I have dededecided that you cocould tttest to move uhuhup two yeyears inssstead of jusst one. Iff you would follow mmme, I will ttake yoyou to the tttesst."

I guess my act of playing dumber than I was, wasn't very good. Of course, I only acted in class, all my papers, essays, potions, and tests I did my best on, my parents would be disappointed in me otherwise. I just nodded and followed Professor Quirrell into the hallway towards my year skipping test. I never knew Hogwarts did this, they didn't offer the test to Hermione or everyone would have heard about it. We stoped at a very familiar looking door.

"Professor, you mean my test it the three headed dog? What am I supposed to do with it?"

"Ah, ssso you kknow that it iss a ttthree headed ddog? Sssee that'ss whyy you are tttaking the tttest, it iss becccause yyou are sso sssmart. Ttthere are aactttualy quite a ffew tttest after ttthe ddog, iif you can gget tthrough tthem all, you get to mmove up ttwo yyears. Bby the wway, Flufffy the ddog likkes mussic." With that little hint, he unlocked the door and we moved in so I could take the test.

**I know this part is a bit short, but I wanted to have Adonia's "test' to all be in one part. Don't forget to rate. And, Thank you all for reading my story ^.^**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chater 20**

**Search for Immortality**

**recap**:

"Professor, you mean my test it the three headed dog? What am I supposed to do with it?"

"Ah, ssso you kknow that it iss a ttthree headed ddog? Sssee that'ss whyy you are tttaking the tttest, it iss becccause yyou are sso sssmart. Ttthere are aactttualy quite a ffew tttest after ttthe ddog, iif you can gget tthrough tthem all, you get to mmove up ttwo yyears. Bby the wway, Flufffy the ddog likkes mussic." With that little hint, he unlocked the door and we moved in so I could take the test.

**onwards:**

As soon as we walked into the room the three headed dog, appearently Christened Fluffy, the only one I know who would name a gaint, slobbering, three headed dog Fluffy, would be Hagrid, started to growl at the Professor and me. I looked around the room to try and figure out exactly what the test would entail.

There was a trap door under Fluffy, which, if the testee thought logically, they would assume that they would need to go through the trapdoor. Great, all I needed to do now is dodge the angery looking giant dog to get to the door.

Music, Quirrell said something about music and Fluffy likeing it. If he mentioned it, I can only guess that it has something to do with the back over my castle explorations, I remembered the room full of magical musical intraments. The only one that I could remember well was the pretty harp, I decided to use a charm that I read about in one of the upper level books.

"Accio Harp!" I thought really hard on the harp that I wanted, within moments it came whizzing in through the door. When I thrummed my fingers across the strings, the harp started to play its haunting melody. To my shock, as soon as I had started the music on the harp, Fluffy started to drift off to sleep.

As soon as he was asleep, I made my way over to the trap door and threw it open.

"Good jjob Miss Zeak. Conttinue oon."

I rolled my eyes at the stuttering Professor and jumped down into the dark hole, Quirrell right behind me. I jumped up as soon as I landed and started to walk off, only to trip as a vine curled its sled around my ankle. Whipping out my wand, I used a fire creating spell on the vine that I recalled as Devil's Snare, when the flame touched the vine it released both me and the struggeling Professor.

"So Professor Quirrell, how did I do on this test?"

"Qqquitte wwell. Ttthankkk yyyou fffor getting mmeme outt as well." His speech was a bit worse than usual, it seems being strangled by a killer plant has that effect on people.

"Yeah, you're welcome." We continued down the hall, making my way to my next test, whatever it may be.

The sound of fluttering made its way to my ears as we got closer to the next test. Opening the door I knew I was doomed to fail and not move up two years. The room was full of flying keys, and there where four old broomsticks along the wall. Across the room of doom there was another door, sermising from the lock, the key that fits it will be oldish silver.

"If only I had taken those flying lessons a bit more seriously. Darn!"

"I ccan helpp you iiff you wwould llike, we wwon't tttell anyone about tthis, and itt will sstill bbe good."

"Ok, thanks!" Usually I wouldn't except help, but I really can't fly that well and I am half Slytherin.

Quirrell expertly mounted his broom, who knew that he could fly. My own mounting was much less well done. But, we were up in the air now in search of the key and that's what really matters.

"Professor, there's the key...it's the one with the blue wings." As soon as I pointed it out to Quirrell, he took off after it. Within seconds he caught the key and we landed on the floor. He gave the key to me and I walked over to the and unlocked it.

The room beyond was dark, but when we walked in, the dark was parted by light, and a giant chess set made up the room. Thank goodness I'm decent with chess, just thank of what it would be if I weren't.

I took the place of the queen, I had Quirrell take the place of one of the knights, those peices are my favorites, so I play best with them. When a white pawn moved two spaces on the left side of the board, I knew it was my turn. Moving the other knight peice, the game started in earnest.

Minutes later, I had lost a couple of pawns and a bishop, I was two moves away from checkmate though. The White side was down their queen, two rooks, a knight, and several pawns. My king was still guarded by three pawns in front, a bishop on the left, and a rook on the right, therefore the White couldn'y touch my king, but it's king was wide open. We played on, I made sure to save Quirrell on his knight when a bishop trid to make a move on him. The White player fell for the move I had made earlier and left the king no where to move when I moved to my new space.

"Checkmate!"

When I yelled that out, the King got all hissy and threw down his crown at my feet, and to think what he would look like if he were a sore loser.

Without thinking too much, I quickly ran to the other door and threw it open. Just as quickly, Professor Quirrell threw me out of the way before a huge troll could grab me and then try and eat me. It was then the smell hit me, in the forest trolls don't smell too bad, but in a closed space, they reek. Quirrell quickly took care of the troll before I could even come up with a spell to take him out. I guess Professor Dumbledore hired Quirrell for a reason, the way he took out the toll explained why he was made the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.

"Is this going to be another 'we won't tell anyone' test? You didn't really give me a chance to solve this one, not that I don't thank you, don't get me wrong, but?"

"Iii jjust ggot a llitttle eexxcitedd. No wewwon't tttell anyone abbout tthis."

I just shrugged my shoulders and shot him a grin. We made our way across the smelly room to get to the other door. When we entered the new room fire sprang in front of both doors, the one we came through and the one we need to go through. There was a table with bottles on it in the middle of the room, there was a scroll on the surface as well.

The two of us made our way over to the table not that we could get through either door at the moment anyways. I quickly read over the scroll and laughed, I used to do these sorts of puzzles in school in the States, there they like us to know logic as well as magic.

Reading over the puzzel a couple of more times I knew which was the poison, which was the wine, and what two bottles would let us go forward and back. I grabbed the bottle to get forward, but before I could drink it, Professor Quirrell took it and drank. He then gave it back to me to drink, must be the male ego thing the books talk about. I took my drink, leaving enough for one more person to sip, and followed Quirrell through the fire.

"Well done Miss Zeak. You made it through all of the Hogwarts Professor's traps protecting the Sorcerer's Stone."

He lost his stutter, now I knew why the voice from my dream sounded so familar, it was Quirrell without his stutter. According to his thoughts, which I only now tried to read, the Sorcerer's Stone really is in here somewhere. It also seems that he played me, he needed help to get this far.

"So why do you need the stone...is it the money or the immortality?"

"Clever girl...it's the immortality, but not for me?" His thoughts were gaurded now.

"Quirrell, do not tell the girl not yet, in fact now is the time." That was one creepy, evil voice.

"Um, what did the creepy voice mean by now is the tim...." I saw a flash of blue light, then all was black.

**Thank you for reading my story. ^.^ Don't forget to review. A special thanks to the following for marking my story as a favorite.**

karinfan123


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Hospital Visits**

Drifting in the clouds is really fun. Except when you realize that you don't have a broom, and are not on some sort of other flying instrument. That's when you start to fall from the sky. Tumbling through space, passing clouds and flying birds at high speeds, racing towards the ground. Soon the ground was coming up to meet me.

"But sir, the stone..."

I let out a loud squeek as I jumped up and out of the small bed onto the hard tiled floor of what looks to be the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Sitting up, and rubbing my now sore butt, I see Professor Dumbledore standing over Harry Potter, both are now staring at me, amusment flashing in their eyes.

"So Adonia, you are awake as well. It seems the two of you have had quite the adventure." Dumbledore has a proud look in his eyes as he looks at the two of us, I'm not sure what adventure Harry had, but mine was anything but something to be proud about.

"Professor, I am sorry I led Professor Quirrell and whatever creepy voiced companion was with him to the stone. I am sad to say I believed him when he said it was a test to move up an extra year." I was more ashamed than sad, but he didn't need to know that.

"I had wondered why you were in the room with Quirrell."

Harry spoke at the same time that Professor Dumbledore did, "Why would you think you could skip years, you aren't that smart?"

I glared at Harry, still unsure why he was in here as well, well how he got in here, if he was in the hospital wing he got hurt somehow. Dumbledore aslo turned to Harry when he spoke out, but he wasn't glaring, he had a smile on his face.

"That is not true Harry, you see, Adonia here is actually smarter than she lets onto in class, she actually beat Hermione's grades in every subject, well except for flying, not that there are grades for that class."

Harry looked at me in shock, I, being the bigger person, just stuck my toung out at him behind Dumbledore's back. Then I thought of why I was in the hospital wing, the scenes of whenever, flashed before my eyes and I remebered, again, the stone.

"Um, professor, about the stone...please tell me Quirrell didn't get it for Voldemort, that was the creepy voice right?"

"So neither of you will be distracted from the stone. Quirrell did not get it, Harry made sure of that. And yes Adonia, that was Voldemort, he is gone now as well..."

He keept on talking, but I kinda tuned out after that. I was so relieved that neither of the men got the stone, I overheard Dumbledore say something about the stone being destroyed as not to tempt Voldemort or any of his followers again. I am glad, a stone that can grant immortality and ever ending riches should not be allowed to fall into the wrong hands, my hands maybe, but not the wrong ones like Voldemorts.

Harry and Dumbledore continued talking, not knowing that I was not paying attention, I don't think either cared though. What I came back into was a little weird, untill I thought back over the contect clues...and saw what Harry was holding, a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"...but I thing I'll be safe with a nice toffee, don't you?"

I looked up to see Professor Dumbledore pop something into his mouth, only to choke and cringe a moment later, "Alas! Ear wax!."

Both Harry and I started to giggle, watching the older man make his way out of the hospital wing. I looked over to Harry then, as we were both alone in the room now.

"I take it you went through the levels to find Quirrell a tthe end?"

Harry glanced at me, "Yeah, did you really make it all the way by your self as a test?"

"Well, Quirrell took out the troll...and he helped me with the brooms, unlike you, I have no tallent for the things. How did you stop him by the way?"

Harry told me all about how he thought is was really Snape trying to get the stone, how he, Ron, and Hermione had gotten clues from Hagrid about what Fluffy was gaurding, and how they got through the tests. We talked for a while after that, until Harry's friends came in to talk with him. I started daydreaming, only to fall out of the hospital bed again when Madam Pomfrey busted in to yell at Ron and Hermione to get out.

The two of us talked a bit more, we became friendlier towards the other. We would never be the best of friends, but we wouldn't try and kill each other either, more like casual friends. We were still talking when Pomfrey told us to go to sleep, or she wouldn't let us go tomorrow to the end of the year speech. And, as we both wanted to go, we fell asleep.

When I woke up, I snuck out of the hospital wing, I had place to go and people to prank. I passed by Hagrid on the way down hall, and started running when I hear the nurse yelling.

She caught up to me, let's just say I tripped and fell, then dragged me back to the hospital wing to fix my now broken ankle. By the time she realesed me from the prison of smelly tonics and white walls, the end-of-the-year feast was about to start.

The Great Hall was decked out in Slytherin colors, my house had won and I felt good about it, mostly because a good protion of the points, I had earned.

Soon Dumbledore started speaking about the year ending and where the houses stood, when he announced the winner, my table busted out in cheers. It was the cheeriest I had ever seen my fellow Slytherins. They quited down when Dumbledore started speaking again, he was giving out more points, all to Harry and his friends at Gryffindor.

At the end of giving out the points, Gryffindor had won the house cup. I was the only one at the Slytherin table to cheer at the new winners. I must have been really loud as everyone in the hall turned to look at me, the yelling Slytherin.

I just looked non-pulsed at the hall, " Gryffindor is my house as well," I shrugged my shoulders at that point," I helped them gain points last term, so there." The last bit was said to the now glaring and sulking Slytherins, the rest of the hall was cheering again at Slytherin's downfall for the first time in how ever many years.

As the cheering went down, food appeard on the table tops and everyone started chowing down. Like always the food was great, I would hate to go back home to my grandmother's cooking. I loved her to death, but her cooking was bad, real bad. I couldn't wait to see my family though,or Shadow, I really missed my cat.

In the following days of packing, I got my exam results back, I did quite nicely, my parents would be pleased. Hermione was a bit huffy when she came by to compair her results with mine, I guess Harry told her what Dumbledore had said. I also made my way back into the forest to tell my friends there goodbye, as I won't be able to see them during the summer. Firenze and I had one last race, he won this time, but not by much...I kinda let him.

Then, once again, I was back on the train. Playing nice with Draco, he still thought he was on my 'good' side and that his father would be happy about this, I needed to work more on the whole reading minds thing. I also plotted new pranks later on with George and Fred, next year we would have a blast with the pranks we had planned. The candy inventing was going quite nicely as well. I even sat with Harry and his group for a while, just chatting and getting to know each other. Hermione was still a little colder than she usually was, but I think it was because of the exam results, we were close, but I was still a little better than she was, I didn't rub it in her face, I think that is why she was even talking a little to me.

The train started pulling into the station and I saw my parents and grandparents waving at me from the platform. I waved back, as happy to see them as they were to see me. I wonder what fun things they have planned to do over the summer, as we usully go on some sort of trip.

**Once again, thank you all for reading my story ^.^ Any reviews are welcome, they let me know that you like what I write, or what you don't like, what ever the case may be. I want to give a special thanks to the following for reviewing are marking my story in some way.**

~~Essabellia

~~GIN AND HARRY ROCK 2GETHER


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Co...if you did not realize, you are reading on a fanfiction site...meaning that those who write here, don't own most of the characters and plot ^.^**

**Chapter 22**

**New Days and New Adventures**

Summer soon passed. My Grandparents, my parents, and I went on our customary summer trip. This year my family and I wound up exploring the ancient ruins of the Mayan's of the Yucatan Peninsula.

Chichen-Itza, the main ruins I got to study on the trip, was the most interesting to me. Of course, there were a lot of muggle tourists, but I explored at night when no one else was around. The pyramid was once used for astronomical events, I did the same, after casting a spell to prevent muggles from trying to find out exactly what I was going doing there at that time of night.

Unfortunatly, I can't read the writings on the walls. The muggles who thought they had, spoke of the sacrifices done by the people who once lived here. It seems that they were quite blood thirsty, including the magic users at the time.

My favorite part of the ruins was the game field. The game reminded me sort of like the muggle basket ball and a little of the muggle soccer. But, the outcome of this game was a bit more harsh than the outcome of the muggle games, the losers of this game were sacraficed by the Shamans (magic users). I guess the fact that I kinda like the idea makes me a little blood thirsty too, my dark side shining through.

One night, gazing a the stars I thought of a new prank to play with George and Fred, it involved casting all of the student's school books into unreadable picture languages, other wise known as hieroglphics, well in Egypt anyways. How I came up with that one I am not to sure, but it will be fun if we can do it, it will also through the teachers off for a bit.

Like most summers, this one passed quickly after my trip. And soon I was back on the Hogwarts Express with the rest of the student population. I was discussing my thoughts on the prank I came up with over the summer with Fred and George, when Hermione came into out compartment.

"Adonia, have you happened to have seen Harry or Ron?" I could tell she was worried, I mean she would have to be, to talk to me. I know I became loose friends with the three last year, but not the best.

"No, I haven't seen them yet. When was the last time you saw them?"

"When we met in Diagon Ally, I have not seen themon train, and it is getting late, we are almost to the school."

"I'm sure they will turn up Hermione. Would you like to sit in here with us?" I gestured to the Twins and myself. With a sigh, Hermione accepted and took a seat. Our conversation turned more innocent things, pranks weren't in Hermione's best intrest.

Soon we arrived at the school station. I went to the carts and found one being pulled by my friends.

"George, Fred, this one."

"Why this one Kitty Cat?"

"Because Mortis and his girls are pulling it."

The twins were schocked at this, their faces were priceless. They quickly got into the cart, while I told my stalian a brief hello, and that I would vist him and his heard later. I then hopped into the cart and we took off towards the castle.

It wasn't until after the feast when we all returned to the Gryffindor common room that we found out what happened to Harry and Ron. They couldn't get through the portal at the station, so they stole Ron's father's car and flew here. I wish I would have thought up something like that.

Their mode of arrival was the most exciting event for a while. For some reason, most of the girls were excited about our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, I did not like him, I never like guys who are to full of themselves. Though, I do have to admit that our first Herbology class was fun, we were playing with Mandrakes. Poor Neville passed out, on the first day of class, how sad.

Other than that, oh and the pixies, the semester was quite uneventful. At least until Halloween, it was that day that I knew this year would be eventful.

**I know this is a short one again, but the story will start to pick up in a few more chapters. I want to thank you all for reading my story, don't forget to review the story and let me know your thoughts. A special thanks to the following for reviewing and/or marking the story.**

~~itsuckstobeunder21 --let's just say that voldemort is waiting ^.^

~~rebekahalana


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Co, if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it...I would have writtend it into the original story, well not really. ^.^**

**Chapter 23**

**Talking With a Snake**

For months I have been heaing a voice in the walls, all my friends thought I was going crazy, I knew I should not have told them about it. Even the friends I made in the forest over the course of last year thought I was nuts, well not really, but they did think I should tell Dumbledore about it. Firenze said that would be the best course of action to take, I am not going to do it until I figure out what the voice is. But unitl that time, my valuabe time can be spent else where.

This year, the twins and I were working hard on our new prank, we are almost finished with the hieroglphics pranks, the spells we needed to use with it are a little complicated. We have been spending so much time on the spells for this prank we did not even come up with a Halloween prank, not that last year's was well received, as no one was in the Great Hall at the time of the prank.

Not that it would matter much because I was invited by Peeves to be his 'date' to Sir Nicholas' death day party, he died on Halloween. The party should be somewhat fun, at least I will have Peeves to talk to, I have never really talked with any of the other school ghosts.

By seven o'clock, I was walking down with Peeves. As we passed the Great Hall we both sighed, the smells that drifted from the hall smelled amazingly tempemting, too bad we had a party to go to.

"Come on Peeves, we don't want to give off the impression that we are rude do we?" I knew I shouldn't have said anything the moment I did, everyone knows Peeves would love to do just that.

"Did you want me to answer that?"

"No not really, let's go. This is my first death day party ever and I don't want to miss it."

"Well come on then. There are some ghost I want to annoy."

Laughing at his last comment, we made our way down to dungeon. The further we went the colder it got, I went out on a limb and guessed that the cold was due to the ghosts.

The party was in full swing when we got there, the room was full of the pearlly color of ghosts. Peeves grabbed my arm and dragged me over to the food table, I saw why as soon as I looked, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were standing around the table discussing Moaning Myrtle.

Peeves quickly grabbed a bowl of what looked to be moldy peanuts, then jumped into the conversation. He called the poor ghost girl over, then chased her off with the peanuts.

"So Adonia, why are you here?" Harry asked for all three, I could tell they were all curious.

"Peeves invited me. I guess he is going to continue what he does best for the rest of the night though. So you mind if I stay with you guys? I don't know anyone eles here."

They all shrugged, I think Hermione may be starting to warm up to me. Soon Nearly Headless Nick came over to thank us all for comming to his party. He looked a little upset when a group of men on ghost horses came in through the walls. It was a sad sight to see the poor man, uh ghost, try and give his death day speech to a room of ghost who were more interested in crashing the party than paying attention.

The four of us decided to leave after that, we were hungery and I knew where the kitchen was. Ron was convinced that the dessert wasn't finshed yet, so they went towards the Great Hall, while I made my way to the kitchen.

On my way I heard the stupid voice again. This time it was talking about killing and ripping things, all the other times it was talking about being free and geting something to eat after so long. The change in wants made me run after it, I couldn't let the voice kill.

I passed my three friends on the way, needless to say they were quite shocked to see me running by.

"Adonia, why are you running?" Harry huffed and puffed, and here I thought he was in shape.

"I heard a voice. It want's to kill. I can't let that happen."

"You heard it too?" Harry shouted at me.

I was just as shocked, finally someone could here the voice I have been hearing for a while.

"Yeah, and now I know I'm not nuts!"

"Well," came the still slightly stuffy tones of Hermione, it could be that she is out of breath though, "only Harry can hear them, I guess you can as well."

"I still don't understand," poor Ron was completely out of shape and sweating, "I couldn't hear anything..."

That was when we all stoped and Harry pointed out a very not good thing. Tied to a light was the annoying Mrs. Norris, for an old cat she is quite horny, she won't leave Shadow alone, I really don't want to see the offspring such a pairing would bring.

For some reason, the cat wasn't moving, as much as I disliked her, I hoped she wasn't dead. I pointed out the cat to the others, only to have them show me what caught their attention first.

On the wall, in what looked to be fresh blood, was the statement...

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES

OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

"Well that sucks!" That really doesn't sound good at all.

It was only then they recalled I said something about the cat, and looked. Harry wanted to help, but the other two said we should get out of the area. That observation came a bit late, I could hear the thundering footsteps of the school making their way up the stairs after the feast.

Draco among the group, coundn't help himself and had to shout, "Enemies of the hier beware! You'll be next mudbloods." It was sometime after he yelled that and Filch started yelling that he was going to kill Harry, that Draco noticed I was one of the ones standing by the message.

I picked up something along the lines of "it can't be her" from his mind, I guess he couldn't believe that I would be here with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. It must have really shocked him for he was getting really pale over the thought.

It was Professor Dumbledore who put a stop to the yelling. At Professor Lockhart's assurance, we all made our way to his office, as it was the nearest.

That man is the biggest narcacistic man that I have ever seen. His office was full of posters of himself. I was so amazed that this man thought he was the best looking wizard ever, I kinda tuned out the conversation.

I came back into when Filch yelled out that he wanted some "Punishment!"

Everyone looked at me, I kinda gave a loud squeek when he yelled. I really should pay more attention to what goes on around me.

Dumbledore started telling Filch to calm down, that they could cure his out that Mrs. Norris had been petrified, good thing that we planted Mandrake roots in Herbology at the beginning of the year.

Lockhart jumped into the conversation saying that he could make the best Mandrake potion. Snape cut him off, rightfully so, syaing that he was the potions master at the school, so he would make the potion when it was time. Dumbledore dismissed us after that.

Before I could make my way out of the office.

"Adonia, would you please stay." I nodded, and took my seat again. "The rest of you may leave, Snape please remain as well."

I have no idea why he would dismiss all the other professors but Snape, or why he would keep me after he let the Harry and his group go. Snape was giving me a very wierd look, I tried to get into his mind, but he had amazing shields, I couldn't get a single thought as to why he was looking at me that way.

Professor Dumbledore didn't give me a chance to really think about it, he started right in.

"Now my dear, can you tell me your side of the story? Anything different from what Harry said?"

Drat, now I had to admit that I wasn't paying attention.

"What did Harry say happened again?" I started with the guilty giggle after that. I swear I almost saw Snape smile at that, who knew he could do that.

I was quickly informed of what went on during the time that I was pondering my insane professor. Professor Dumbledore didn't say anything about the voice, that was the only thing really different in the story. I guess Harry didn't want to admit to hearing voices only the two of us could hear, I wouldn't rat him out, but I didn't really care what they thought about me.

"Well, Professor, I was walking to the kitchen after the death day party."

"Why were you there Miss Zeak?" Professor Snape interrupted me, I guess they know I'm not really close friends with the other three.

"Peeves invited me to go with him." I decided to explain why at their shocked looks, "We meet last year and became good friends when no one else wanted to ge tto know me. Anyways, walking to the kitchens, I heard a voice from the walls that I have been hearing through out the castle. Every other time, it just spoke of being free and hungery, this time it spoke of killing, I ran after it, Harry and the others saw me run pass and came running with me. That was when we saw the writing and Mrs. Norris."

Both professors were thoughtful at this, they dismissed me after my explanation. I quickly ran to the common room, well the kitchen to get some food, I was really hungry, then the common room.

As soon as I got to the room, Fred and George jumped me. I thought they wanted to know what happend, and they did, but that wasn't what they really, really wanted. Their last words to me before we split to go to bed kept me up for a couple of minutes, I knew tomorrow night would be great.

"Kitty Cat, we found the last spell for the book prank, we can do it tomorrow night."

**Lockhart's Office **

"Albus, do you think that Adonia..."

"No I don't, she would not have had the time to get to the chamber tonight. She has a solid alibi, as she was with Harry and all the school's ghost. I aslo do not think that Adonia has the personality to attack the muggle born in the school. Though the fact that she can hear the monster is troublesome. I will have Minerva look after her this term, could you look after her next?"

"Of course Albus, it's the least I could do for Alanna's daughter. Adonia, unlike Lily's son, tells the truth of what she does."

"I forgot you knew Alanna, she was quite shy in school. Anyways, Goodnight Severus."

"Goodnight Albus."

**I thank you all for reading my story. I am so sorry for the wait for this chapter. Don't forget to review, I love reviews (hint hint nudge nudge). I want to thank the following for reviewing and/or making this story in some way.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Playing With Magic Is Always Fun**

Tonight is the night, the night we change the history of Hogwarts, and the potions, and the transfiguration, and Lockhart's oh-so grand works. Tonight, Fred, George, and I will change all the words at Hogwarts to hieroglphics. All I have to do is get through my last class, History of Magic.

Todays class, like all the ones the before, looked to be no different, so I tuned out. I must have had too much sugar this morning in my tea because the dream that I had was strange.

_I was in a room. All alone. The room was made of slimy, green streaked concreite blocks. By my foot size, the room was a six foot by six foot cell of misery. A heavy, oak door stood along one wall. It's anchient metal lock, while rusty, was still stong, strong enough that I could not get through the locked door. A small, newly installed flap on the bottom of the door, was pushed open, allowing a plate of what looked to greyish mush to enter the room with me. _

_The only other interesting point in this room of doom was the window on the opposite wall from the door. All I could make out from the window, I had to stand on tip toes to even see out of it, was a very high cliff and a sky full of stark grey, black clouds that hung in the sky like death. Everyone in awhile, thunder would boom like my heart, and lightning would flash across the murderous sky. _

_A very loud crack from outside, heralded the ominous openeing of the door to the cell. I quickly turned around to face the door. The flash of red from a wand and a familer pain met me when I looked to the door. _

I jerked myself awake at that. Wow, I am never going to drink tea with five spoonfulls of sugar again, I don't care how much better it tastes, it is not worth the day dreams my mind pops up with.

It was a good thing I woke up at that moment though, Hermione just did the un-thinkable. She raised her hand in Mr Binns complete lecture, do-not-ask-questions class. The entire class was shocked, if Mr Binns had been alive, he might have had a heart attack, as it was he looked like someone had beat him over the head with a bludger, he even had the memory loss to go with it.

"Miss--er--?"

"Granger, sir, I was wondering if you could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets," Hermione asked the still shocky professor.

By this time the rest of the napping, daydreaming class had perked up to listen about the infamous Chamber. Binns started going on about being a history professor, but Hermione refuted that, saying that all legends deal with facts, even on the weakest level.

I didn't think the professor would even buy that argument, if the attention of the whole class wasn't on him at that moment. Seeing as he never had the attention of the entire class after the first five minutes of the first class of the first years, he decided to tell us about the Chamber.

He started off telling us of the four founders, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin, came together as friends to build a castle of magic to teach the young magic users in the area. Each wanted to accept users of magic after their own hearts, which is why we have the four houses. And for a time, there was peace.

But, like all happy stories, this one had to crumble as well. Salazar thought that not all magic users should be allowed in to the school, only those of the purest blood and ideals should be allowed to attend. Salazar and Godric, once best of friends, fought over the issue for a while. One day, Salazar had it, he left the school.

Professor Binns then had to reiterate, that 'history' told us that was what happened between the school founders. The Chamber of Secrets, in his stern, ghostly tone, was myth and legend, but because he still had the interest of the class he continued.

According to the legend, Salazar created the Chamber of Secret and placed within the room a monster. This monster was to wait for the heir of Slytherin, the only one who could get in, to release it so that it could perge the school of those who were unworthy to attend the school.

At this point, Professor Binns looked a bit peeved, something about haveing the attention of the entire class for a myth, but not for his normal lesson. I had not idea I could pick up thoughts from ghosts, that bit of news was a little scary. He went on to reiterate that the legend is only that, a legend, not real.

Hermione then asked if the legend said what the monster was. That upset the poor, logical, all-about-facts professor. He went on to explain that the monster was something only Slytheirn's heir could command. When another student pointed out that only the heir of Slytherin could find the room, after the man...ghost...said that the room didn't exist, the poor man was overwelmed with questions and theories as to why the room had not been found. He finally cracked, told the students that the conversation was over and started his lesson once again, promply losing all the interest of the class. The only reason I keept paying attention was to keep me from going back into my sugar induced dreams.

Soon I was running through the halls to the special room, my own Chamber of Secrets. That may have been in bad taste, but George, Fred, and I already had our secret room where we came up and casted our most wonderful pranks.

I really, really should learn to watch where I am going.

"Well, we meet again Adonia. You always seem to be running into me, are you planning on making me fall for you that way?" asked Draco in his oh-so cocky tones.

"Sorry about that Draco, one day I promise that I will learn to watch where I am going. And if I ever do manage to knock you over, it will be in the most literal sense possible, I'm sure." We shared a quick laugh over that. If I ever did try to get Draco, not that I would, I've seen inside his mind, I would be able to do so. He is under orders to get close to me, or at least he was. "How was your summer Draco? Do anything fun?"

"Just the normal parties and such, I believe that you and your parents were invited to some of them. Only the best of the blood was invited. Your family as you pointed out is of the old families."

"Oh, we were out of the country this summer. My family and I usually spend the summers away. Maybe next summer if we get the invataiton before we leave we can plan to attend one of your parties."

"I will make sure to write my mother and inform her of the time period in which to send all your invitations. By the way, where were you off to in such a hurry?"

There was a breif flash of me cackling in a dark room with a shadow monster from his mind. I think he was thinking about the Chamber of Secrets, I guess anyone in a hurry is going to be suspect of being the heir of Slytherin.

"No where, I just like to run I guess," I gave him my best happy-go-lucky smile, "I will see you later Draco."

"Allright Adonia, goodbye."

I waved back at him as I took off at a much slower jog towards the room. I took a couple of turns to make sure no one was following me first, before I headed to the tapestry of a very large, angry black dragon fighting with a very small, white unicorn.

Pushing aside the wonderfully woven tapestry, I said the password (password, who else would think that would be the password to the room) to open the door hiding behind it.

Walking in I noticed that the twins had already beaten me to the room.

"Hey Kitty Cat, come on. We need to put the spell you made up with these two that we found together to get the desired outcome."

"I'm comming Fred. All right, what we need to do..." We started tinkering in the different ways to combine the three spells for our prank. After an hour, I had it.

"Guys, if we use the 3 way tie method, then say the spells in the combo, it should work on every book in the castle, not just the ones we have here."

"Adonia, what 3 way tie method?" Thank goodness George has stopped using the nickname.

"You know the one, it was used a lot back in the olden days, Flitwick mentioned it once."

"Kitty Cat, we have no idea what you are talking about. You should know we don't pay attention in class. would you care to explain the 3 way tie method now?"

"I should have remembered that. Ok! The 3 way tie method, you have to have the name of the object, substance of the object, and the form of the object."

George interupted me before I could finish my oh so wonderful explanation, "What you are talking about, it is usually a person and very specific. It won't work for this."

I glared at the guy, not meanly, but it was still a glare, "If you would have let me finish, I will explain how we can use the method here." Both guys waved me on now, listening. "Ok, usually it is specific, but like any method, it can be changed to suit the purpose of the user. Here the name of the object will be book, a general name, instead of each book in the school's individual name. The form, we just need a book, since that is what we are going to cast the spell on. The substance, once again going general, we need a bit of a Hogwarts book. That way we limit the spell to the books in Hogwarts and not worldwide."

The twins looked at each other, then grinned at me. They now got why it would work, so we quickly got to work. Thankfully I had a library book in my bag, we could cast the spell on the book as it was all three a book we could name a book, a book that looked like a book, and a Hogwarts book.

I placed the book on the table, then the three of us gathered around the book and cast the three spells onto the book using hte 3 way tie method to spread it to the rest of the books in the scool.

When we were finished we looked into the book on the table, all the words were now various pictures, so the spell worked on this book. Fred ran over to his own bag of books, gleefully laughing when all the words in those books were pictures as well.

Then he stopped "Um, Kitty Cat...when does this spell go away, I forgot to put a time limit in to my spell." I looked at George and it seemed that he forgot too, if the look of shock was anything to go on.

"It is good for you two that I remembered. The spell will end in 24 hours, so at around," I looked at my cheap, plastic Mickey Mouse watch, "11 pm, the words will come back, that is if the professors can't figure out what we did to the books and undo it."

We left the room then to make our way up to the common room, we were a litlle after curfew, so we had to be quick and quite.

I can't wait to see everyone's face tomorrow when they go to open their books to keep studying. Hermione might have a stroke, good thing we finished the spell when we did, any earlier, someone would have noticed tonight. I made my way to my bed, I had to shove Shadow off my pillow, he like to sleep there, then went to sleep.

**Elsewhere**

Dumbledore sat at his desk reading a book on legends, he had been sitting there for a while now, when all the words on the page suddenly changed into hieroglphics before his eyes.

He cast a signature reveiling spell upon the book, this spell is quite usefull as it will tell the user who cast the spell. When he got the signature of the caster or casters in this case, the man could not help but laugh.

Adonia Zeak, with the Weasley twins, what a combination. Dumbledore put his book down, and made his way to his own bed. He, like the three pranksters, could not wait to see the faces of his fellow professors in the morning.

**Once again I thank you all for reading my story. Don't forget to review, now you can do it without haveing an account if you wish. If you have any pranks feel free to message me with them, I can't promise if I can use them in the story, but if they are good I'll try. A special thanks to the following for reviewing, and marking my story as a favorite ^.^**

~~Folfette Dreamwalker


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter and Co, I wouldn't be worried about paying for school. But as I don't, I am. **

**Chapter 25**

**Blue Pixi PJs**

The scream of a very scared, high pitched female, only a few feet from my once sleeping body, woke me this morning. Shadow, the scared, little puddy cat, jumped from his perch on my stomach, leaving bloody gouges in his wake, to tear out of the room. My own scream of pain added to the other screaming girl's.

After I quit yelling, and plotting the various ways to make little kitties disappear, not that I would hurt Shadow, he was my cat, but my tummy is in pain at the moment, I looked around the room to try and discover who's scream was responsible for waking me and our other roommates, a full hour early. The quite whimpering from the bed to my left drew my attention. Hermione sat on her bed, an open _Gliding With Gouls _in her lap, complete with no words and full of hieroglphics.

Seeing her reaction to our prank, made the pain just go away, the giggles I couldn't hold in brought it back, but it was worth it. I got up, making sure I didn't get any blood on the sheets, and made my way over to Hermione's bed.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Are you ok?" I asked in my most sincere voice, being the half-Slytherin that I am, it sounded like the real thing.

In quite sobbs, she mannaged, "My Lockheart book...it's ruined..."

It seems that Hermione, like most of the silly females in this school have fallen for the Defense Against the Darkarts professor. For some reason, I can't seem to like that man. Oh, wait, I remeber why, it's because he is so full of himself that his self love could actually paint the walls. The fact that something that isn't physical could paint the walls, is amazing, but then so is Professor Lockhart, and not in a good way.

"That's terrible Hermione, have you checked your other books to make sure they are ok?"

I had to jump out of her way as she scrambbled out of bed to grab her book bag. She quickly looked through her books, more and more tears pouring off her face as her professor-crushe's books were proved to unreadable. Non Lockhart books, she only cringed at, but his she bawled over. It almost made me feel bad, then I remembered, only Hermione, and maybe the entire Ravenclaw house, would be a little upset about this prank, the rest of the school would see it as it is and have fun.

"I'm sure it's not permanent, Hermione. Look at this way, if all of the school's books are like your's, then the professors will be looking for some way to fix it. There is nothing to really freak out about, just chill out and relax."

She looked a little more relaxed after I reashured her that the professors are most likely to already be looking into the problem. Good thing they most likely won't figure it out, it would take all the fun out of the pranks. Everyone needs to have some fun in troubling times.

"You are right Adonia, the professors could already be looking this problem. It could be a spell gone wrong, right?" I gave her a nod, and she continued, "Yeah, I'm sure they are already working on it. By the way, you are bleeding...you might want to look at that."

Looking down at my stomach, seeing the blood that was slowly making its way onto my sleeping shorts, I gave an "EEK", and ran off to the bathroom. Good thing Hermione wanted to study early this morning, giving me enough time to hop in the shower and clean up. On the other hand, if she had not of screamed, Shadow wouldn't have left his skidmarks on my stomach. Though I have to admit that I kinda prompted the scream with my prank, all in all, I'm ok with this.

I made sure the bandages were secure, then made my way down to the Great Hall to get soemthing to eat for breakfast. George and Fred were already sitting at the table, an empy seat in between them, waiting for me. Eating my favorite, eclairs, we waited at the table to watch the reactions of our fellow students this morning. As I predicted, the Ravenclaws were freaking out, their table was quite funny to watch. The other three tables were also freaking out, but in the gleefull, happy way, not the oh-my-gosh-my-books-have-been-destroyed way.

Though Hermione's and the Ravenclaw's reactions to our prank was amazing, the most priceless reaction was Lockhart's. He came running into the Great Hall, sprinting up to the Head Table, bawling, and pled for Professor Dumbledore's help. Turns out, Lockhart, likes to revisit his triumphs every morning by reading his favorite passages from his books while he gets ready in the morning. This morning, it seems, before he took off his hairnet and removed the curlers, he decided to read a bit out of _Voyages with Vampires_. Seeing the 'pictures' as he called them in place of words upset him greatly, upset him so much, that he paused short enough to grab his school robes to put over his matching blue coverd pixie pajama set.

Somehow, Professor Dumbledore calmed the man down enough, to get him to leave the Great Hall, much to the disappointment of us all, by promising him that he would look into the situation and have it fixed by sometime tonight at the vary latest. From what I could get from Dumbledore, he knew this was a prank and that it would be back to normal by tonight. Even he thought the prank was a good one. Lockhart's reaction was great, all of the teachers thought so.

For the rest of the day, Fred, Geroge, and I, gloried in the caos we made last night. By that night, even Hermione was ok with the prank, I think it had more to do with the fact that the professors couldn't assign homework because we coudn't use the books to help us, than she was with the prank itself, oh well.

The next couple of days, after the books went back to normal of course, school got back to normal. Every one was talking about the prank, the Chamber of Secrets, the upcomming Quidditch game of Gryffindor against Hufflepuff, or some combination of all three. The twins and I were already planning our next big prank, something for Halloween maybe.

I decided to go into the forest to visit Firenze the day before the quidditch match, I couldn't wait to tell him about our newest prank. On my way I noticed a line of spiders makeing their way out of the school into the forest. Once upon a time I like spiders, that was until I learned about the evil people eating spiders in the forest.

Maybe Firenze will have a good idea for a prank, who knows, he had some good sugestions for the jungle prank.

**Thank you all for reading. ^.^ Don't forget to reveiw, I really, really like to hear everyone's thoughts on my story. Once again if you have any pranks, send them my way and I may use them. A special thanks to the following.**

~~itsuckstobeunder21

~~GIN AND HARRY ROCK 2GETHER

~~Wunmiii


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Tis Lockhart**

Qudditch: a game in which seven players per team, mount on flying sticks and try to either through a ball through a hole, keep said hole protected, catch an even smaller ball, or knock the other people off their flying sticks. All in all,a bucnh of people who didn't get the memo, that if humans were ment to fly, we would have been given wings! No one listens to my reason for not flying, they keep going on and on, saying that the only reason I feel this way is that I stink at flying, which may or may not be true, I will never tell.

I decided to forgo going to the Quidditch match this morning, my Twins would forgive me, they know I dislike the game. I may be the only witch in the school who dislikes Quidditch, but those two still love me, a good thing because they are my best friends in the school. And, I did promise that I would go to the rest of their games, it was the 'only' way they would forgive me for missing this one, but I had to get some good ingrediants for the candy and other lovely pranks. The Forbbiden Forest was the best place to find the things you need.

Snagging a couple of eclairs, I should really find something else to eat in the mornings, something not quite as fattening, but man do I love those cream stuffed logs of dough covered in chocolate, yum. Fred and George were sitting down at the end of the Gryffindor table, eating with the rest of their team.

"Good luck guys, I'm sure you will win. You are playing Hufflepuff today, shouldn't be that hard." I gave each twin a one armed hug as I came up behind and in between them. Giving an award winning smile, I am so good at them, waved to the rest of the team, then made my way out the front door and into the forest.

There were spiders all over the place, which being in a forest does seem typical, but these spiders, and not the man eating ones, these were the small ones, they were all moving in the same direction, which was the wierd thing. Most spiders move randomly, well seemingly randomly, they don't form lines like good little kids and march towards some set goal. I know what they were up too, the big, man-eating arachnids were planning world domination, their minnons, the smaller spiders, were learning how to march so that they could march on the human cities and spin their webs of domination. Stupid spiders, as long as we have fire, whether it be magical colored fire, or regualar muggle fire, we could so beat them.

I would have followed the spiders to discover their plans of world domination, but I ran into a tree head first. Not paying attention to anything but the ground crawling spiders was not the best way to move about in a forest.

"Hahaha," the sound of familier laughter brought my head snapping up, causeing a small case of whiplash. "Adonia, you should know better than to run in the forest and not look where you were going. I thought I taught you better than that."

"You are a hoot, Firenze. But, you are just the person I was looking for, well kinda. Just a moment ago I was trying to stop the evil leaders of the Spiders from world domination. Now that you are here, we can start are own plans, MUWAHAHA!!"

"Even for a human, Adonia, you are strange. What are you doing out here anyways, is there not a game going on? Should you not be supporting your firends, even if they are trying to fly like the birds?"

See, I'm not the only one who thinks those who fly on sticks are nuts, Firenze agrees with me.

"I am supporting them, just not that way, I'm on the look out for new and interesting pranks to play, and new ingredients for the candy. We are still working on the candy that deals with charms and such, but I get to find plants that will cause nose bleeds, cure nose bleeds, causes angery looking red spots, I think I can use the one plant we used for the jungle prank that caused red spots and then use a charm to make the spots bigger. Oh and some sort of plant that will cause vomiting, and another to cure it. Though I'm sure we will think of more illness candy to make, those are what we are working on at the moment. So, do you think you can help?"

I could tell that my long speech made Firenze go into a coma like state, not really, but he was looking kinda shocky, I don't usually go on and on when speaking, well not often anyways. My look of puppy love/ innocence, the look that just screams you know you love me, aren't I so cute and innocent, you can't help but help me. That look always works.

"Don't give me that look, I would have helped you anyways. So you want plants that do each of those symptoms, or anything that would do so?"

"O, any of the above, anything would be good! And, I need help thinking up a good Halloween prank. Do you have any ideas? I asked Mortis, but his mares are about to give birth to babies, I can't wait, I bet they are going to be really cute, so he can't help this year."

I hopped up on the huge rock, I had to sweep the spiders off the surface first. Firenze pondered about the problems I presented him for a while, I calmly sat and waited, I'm so good at that.

"I have it, well some of it anyways. For the nose bleeds, Vervain, a purplish flower, is an anticoagulant, that means the blood will keep flowing, it won't clot. To counteract that, just have the taker of the Vervain to increase their potassium by eating a couple of bananans. For the vomit candy, you can use Wild Genger or Centaury to induce vomiting, I would not suggest using Hemlock, as it is very easy to die using it. To stop the vomit you can use Rock Maple or the Common Day Lily, both work quite well. Snakeroot will counter the red spots that the red seeded plant of Cothoe will cause. Where there any other symptoms you would like to cause?"

"What about fever and blisters? Those would work too, and you keep giving me plants, what about the other things?"

"Well, for blisters you can use Yellow Camomile. For the fever you can use a bit of spider venom, there is a non plant for you, to counteract the fever it will cause you can use Wild Genger again, but I would suggust using Welsh Onion. The other non-plant items that you can use are Werewolf fur to cause bumps and blisters, I'm not sure how it works just that it does, or you can use the yellow water from the Calis stream in the forest about a three miles, that causes the drinker to vomit. What do you think?"

"I think that's wonderful!" I jumped down from the rock, and summoned my collecting bag, otherwise known as my book bag with a lot of jars and baggies in it, by Accio charm. "Can you take me to all the plants so I can get a sample of each plant, and the water, I'll ask my friends for some of their fur, they won't mind. I'll need a rather large sample so that we can test them."

Firenze just nodded his head, and started walking deeper into the forest. I had to jog to keep up, he walks at a rather fast pace when he has an agenda, and he always does, it's a quirk of his. Soon my bag was almost full of the various plants he had mentioned, some he had not, and the water. I would have to gather the werewolf fur and spider's venom later when I was on my own, Firenze wouldn't let me near the spiders, they like to eat people, and I wouldn't take him to meet the werewolves, they like to eat anything, except me becuase I'm cool and they like me.

While we were on our walk, we also discussed the various pranks we could do for Halloween. He started out with using the ghosts and having them all repeate the same scary message in the Great Hall, it would have been ok, but I wanted something really big. And then I thought of it, muggle children always love to dress up like werewolves and vampires, and magic children are always taught to leave those alone. If I wasn't already a animagus who turned into a leopard, I would so turn into a wolf and teach the twins how to do so, I really should tell them that I can change, I'll have to do that later. But, we could be vampires, not real ones, but make them think we are, we can use an attraction charm to make them flock to us and make them think we are going to eat them, it's not finished yet, but it will be a good prank when I'm done.

When I came back to the castle, the entire Gryffindor common room was in an uproar. Turn out that we lost, we actaully LOST, to Hufflepuff, of all the houses to lose to. When I heard the whole story it made a bit more since, I even laughed when they told me the end, not at the fact that we lost, but the whole picture of the thing. It seems that Harry, was chased the entire game by one of the blugers, or what ever they are called, the balls that try and knock you off your broom. It wound up breaking Harry's arm and causeing him to take a dive to the ground. Cedric, the other teams Seeker, caught the Golden Snitch befprehe realized that Harry was on the ground in pain. Thus losing us the game, but it didn't end there, no Harry had to be helped. Turns out that Lockhart tried to help Harry fix his arm, trying to prove that he is the greates thing since Dumbledore discoverd the 12 uses of Dragon's blood. So Lockhart used his spell, and it did fix the break in Harry's arm, fized it so good, that Harry no longer had any bones at all in his arm. So now, as the rest of us huff and puff in the common room, Harry gets to stay in the Hospital wing and regrow the bones that Lockhart made disappear. Poor, poor Harry, Tis Lockhart after all, he should have known better.

After Fred and George told me of the game, I told them what Firenze had said about the various plants and the water. I also told them about my idea for the Halloween prank, they thought it was a good one, even if Halloween wasn't for a while, hopefully our good prank won't go to waste and everyone will get to see it this year. We got to work plotting the uses of the new ingrediants, we would test them on ourselves later, it wouldn't be fun, but it needed to be done.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Co, wish I did, but I don't.**

**Chapter 27**

**A New Pet For Me**

The next morning the school was told about the poor boy named Colin Creevey, the night of the Quidditch match, the boy was attacked. He, like Mrs Norris, was now petrified, by the creature in the Chamber of Secrets.

I didn't hear anything from the walls last night, but I was a little preoccupied. We finished the prototype of one of the candies, the Nosebleed Nougat. Right now there are two peices of candy, one to cause the nosebleed, the other to make it stop. At one point we want to make it to where there is only peice of candy, half to cause and half to cure. It was really exciting, but I do kinda feel bad about that Colin kid, and Harry, everyone thinks he is the heir, which could happen, as soon as I give up eclairs, which won't be happening anytime soon.

We did talk about the prank for next years Halloween, Fred and George thought my idea was pretty good, but it was a year away, so they didn't want to competly agree to the vampire idea. I guess they are right, it is a long time till Halloween, maybe I can use it on the Slytherins next semester, it would be fun to use on them as a group as well, my own comeback for their initiation test they made me go through last year. Though there was this one prank that George came up with, we would do it before Christmas, it will be a blast.

Three weeks past while we worked on our pranks. Class during that time was quite boreing, except for the one time in Potions. Somehow, a Filibuster Firework went off and landed in Goyle's potion. The cries of the student who were to close to the cauldren were intense, but Snape put a stop to it. I knew who did it, but just because I saw Harry and Ron's satisfied smile, followed theor gaze to Hermione and caught satisfied thought of success from all three. They were taking ingrediants from Snape's personal shelf, I also got a glimps of a potion brewing in a bathroom stall, I might have to ask about it later, stupid curiosity.

Other than that incident, nothing else happened, no one was attacked, no goodpranks were pulled, went to class, went to eat, and went to sleep, a moslty normal three weeks. Normal at least, until I came down the stairs into the Entrance Hall, on my way to eat some eclairs, no wait a nice bowl of healty oat meal, screw that, eclairs, and found myself in a huge crowd gathered around the message board. Being the kitty cat that I am, both in personality and animagus form, I let my curiosity take me to the front of the crowd so that I could read the message that had everyone's attention.

_**Attention Students of Hogwarts**_

_You are invited to the first meeting of the Dueling Club_

_The first meeting is tonight, December 15, at 8:00, in the Great Hall_

A dueling club? That sounds great, I can't wait to try it! All the other students surrounding me felt the same so I knew I would see them later tonight.

Dragging, not really, they wanted to come, Fred and George behind me, we ran into the Great Hall at 8, ready for action. In the Great Hall all of the tables had been pushed to the edges of the room, and a golden platform had been placed along one of the edges of the room. There was excited chatter all around the room, this would be a night of fun, I could really tell.

Now, my instincts aren't always that good, this night was a prime example. It started going downhill as soon as Professor Lockhart came out on stage and told us that this club was his idea, that he would be the one to teach us to duel. He also informed us that Professor Snape would be his teaching assistant, I caught the first thought I have ever gotten from Snape at that moment, it involved lots of pain for the man dressed in icky plum.

The two professors started off the first meeting by demonstrating how an actual duel would be like. After crossing their wands, and bowing, they starated. Professor Snape beat Lockhart with a simple dissarming spell, it was quick and sweet. Lockhart, of course, quickly retaliated that he knew what Snape was doing, but he felt that we should know the move Snape just showed us, always tring to save face, that man is.

After their duel, the two professors went through the students and split them into teams. Professor Snape quickly made his way to the Gryffindors and started splitting up friends, like Harry and his two pals. He put me with a seventh year Gryffindor I have never met before. Being the friendly person I am, I intorduced my self to the boy infront of me.

"Hi, myn name is Adonia, I'm also in Gryff..."

"I know who you are, you're the fake Gryffindor, the halfling who is part Slytherin. Just shutup and we will duel when ever the professors tell us to start."

My gosh, I'm a halfling..who knew. What a jerk! I really can't stand people like him, they just get to me. I waved George off, he had overheard the Jerk, and was coming to offer me assistance.

~Don't worry George, I'll get him back in the duel. No one treats me like that and gets away with it.~ I told Gerogre through our mental path so he would know that I really was ok, and to not alert the Jerk that I was going to get him back in the duel, my sneaky Slytherin side I guess.

~All right. Kick his butt, I know you can.~ And with that he went back to facing his partner, a third year Ravenclaw.

"Wands at the ready," even Lockharts voice is annoying, "When I count to three..." I sort of blocked out some of his little speach, "One...two...three--"

I sent a quick tickle charm at the Jerk, not a stong spell, but effective. He somehow dodged my spell, could be because he jumpped to left of where he was standing as soon as Lockhart said three.

He retaliated with a Jelly Legs curse, I only managed to dodge it by using the counter curse, the two curses hit in midair, leaving a greenish blob in the air where they collided.

Before I could send my own offensive spell towards the Jerk, he used a spell that I have only heard about, but yet to learn. The spell, Ossisrupi, is ment to break the bones, whatever bones the spell caster thinks hardest about while casting, of the one the spell is intended for, which in this case would be me.

Not wanting to have any of my bones broken, (I have had the experience before, when I was younger I broke my knuckle bone on my right hand, not fun), I did a mirror charm, and thought about which of the Jerk's bones I wanted to break.

Not expecting me to do a mirror charm, or be acurate enough to send the spell back at him, he was unable to dodge his own spell. His muffled cries, as right his radius (the arm bone that goes along to the thumb), I chose his radius because that was his wand arm. With out the use of his arm, and due to the fact that he was in pain, he was unable to retaliate anymore, so I won the match.

But I had yet to get back at the guy, so I used one of my favorite anti-bully charms that I made up when I was bullied back at my old school. I came up with the charm that I used one day when I was playing in the backyard. At my old house, we had a forest that ran along the back of the yard, so we always had interesting critters. One day, the cutest little baby came out of the woods. Being the animal lover that I am, I played with it for a while, but like most baby animals, the mother isn't too far behind. This animal's mother had the most interesting defense mechanism, seeing me playing with it's baby, she came running at me, then let loose a spray of the most nasty smelling liquid, I have ever had to smell. My mother, smelling me when I came home said the only way to get rid of the smell, besides magic, was to bathe in tomato juice, my mom, being a witch used magic, but the other method gave me the perfect idea for my first anti-bully charm. The Skunk charm, would make the bully smell like skunk, at least until they bathed in tomato juice. The bully wouldn't be able to use magic to get the smell to go away, as I included an anti-magic spell into the charm. And, since most magic users wouldn't think about using a muggle method to getting rid of the stench, the only way to rid of the smell is to come and say sorry and have me tell them the cure, it usually took a week before the smell made them desprate enough to come and apologize.

So I used my skunk charm on the bully jerk, as soon as I did so, Professor Lockhart, called a quits to the dueling. Some of the other pairs were still going, mainly Harry and Draco, and Hermione and Millicent, another Slytherin. Once their duels were done, Lockhart decided that he and Snape would take a group and personally show us another duel, using said pair. Professor Snape volunteered Harry and Draco, knowing their hatred of the other, I knew this duel would be a good one.

The two boys started with the help of the two professors and the duel went from there. Draco started and finsihed the duel by using the spell that Snape had just wisperd into his ear.

"Serpensortia." as soon as Draco said his spell, his wand exploded and a huge black snake came out of it. I love snakes, but no one else seemed to if the screams I heard around me were anything to go by.

Lockhart, being the know-it-all that he is, decided to take things into his own hands and cast a spell to get rid of the pretty black snake. His spell sucked, it sent the snake ten feet into the air, only to have the poor thing crash back onto the stage. The snake was a bit upset by his flying lesson, and started to attack this Hufflepuff boy that I had seen, but never met.

Harry, being the type of guy that he is, told the snake to leave the boy alone, it took me a second to realize that he was speaking in Parseltoung, the snake language. His being able to do so seemed to scare people more than the snake itself did. The boy the snake was going to attack, yelled at Harry, then ran off.

I stepped up to the stage as Professor Snape went to cast a spell, and Harry's friends dragged him off as the hall started muttering darkly about snakes and heirs. I picked up the snake and started talking to it before Snape could finish his spell to banish the snake back to where ever he came from.

"Professor Snape, do you think I could keep him?" I gave him my best pretty-please look. Even with that look on my face, he shocked me.

"You want to keep the snake?"

At my nod, he said, "If you take care of it, I guess you can." With a weird look on his face, he walked out of the room.

_"Well snake, you are going to live with me now. What is your name?"_

The snake looked me into the eye, he really is a pretty snake, and said, "I am called Natrix."

With that, Natrix and I walked back up to my dorm room. I had to tell him he could eat all the mice he wanted too, but not Shadow my cat, or any of the other pets in the caslte. And, as of night, I had a new friend pet.

**Thank you all for reading my story and don't forget to review, I really, really, really like reviews, plus they don't really take to long to write. Thanks again for reading. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Another Attack**

Since the unfortunate Dueling Club incident, I have come to learn many things, some good and some not so good. The first thing I learned was that night after the Harry Draco thing, turns out cats don't like snakes, and vice versa. Natrix and Shadow tried to eat each other, which is not as funny as one would think, especially when both are your pets.

The next thing I learned was that if you start to yell in the girls dormitories everyone in the common room is going to think someone has been attcked and come running. Well they are going to try and come running, as soon as the boys tried to get on the stairs, the stairs turn into a slide and everyone goes tumbling back down, that was the third thing I learned.

But the best thing came the next day, when the rummers of what went on the day before circulated through the school. It seems that no one saw me take the snake, but they all saw Harry talk to the snake, and being able to talk to snakes is a BAD thing, at least to those who lack the intelligence to understand it is how one uses the gifts they have that determines if they are evil. The newest rumermis that the Boy Who Lived, the Great Harry Potter, is the heir of Slytherin, the one who is attacking muggle borns and cats. As if he, who is friends with Hermione, a muggle born, whould be the one attacking, I mean I would have a better chance at being the heir then he would.

He does seem to have the worst luck though. I was in the Library when I over heard that harry was going to find the kid who thought Harry sent the snake after him and tell him what happened. I decided to follow him out becuase I could back him up, as I could speak Parseltoung too.

When I caught up to him, he was already going down a darkend corridor.

"Harry!" I probably shouldn't have yelled, it does seem to shock people. It made Harry turn his head and trip. "Are you ok, I didn't mean to scare you. I just overherd you in the library, and thought I would help you as I was the only one who understood what you said to Natrix," and his confused face to the name, "the big black snake Draco made." At that point I looked around and noticed soemthing in the hall with us, "Um, Harry, what's that?"

We looked and found out that it was Nearly Headless Nick in a weird gray color just sort of hovering there, not moving. The really scary bit was that kid we were trying to find was on the ground, it was his body that Harry had tripped over earlier.

The whole episode might have turned out better if Peeves didn't come out of the room next to us. He didn't even see me, if he had, he might not have done what he did. But, being Peeves, he made the situation worse by alerting everyone that there had been another attack and that "No mortal or ghost is safe!"

Professor McGonagall was the first teacher out in the hall, she quickly got the crowd that had formed in order, which was a real task seeing as Peeves was still singing songs about Harry and some Hufflepuffs who keeped yelling at Harry.

Anyways, McGonagall took Harry and myself, even with our pleas of innocence, to Dumbledor's office, being at the scene of the crime more than once is never a good thing. He wasn't there when we got there, and she left us standing in there all alone. I calmly took a seat as Harry explored the office. I heard a squeek, and turned to see a bird on fire burning into ash, that was when Dumbledor came in.

They started talking together, so once again I tuned out.

"Adonia," A hand waved in my face, "Adonia?"

I came to at the sound of my name, and the hand, so annoying. "Yes?"

Harry had already departed, I guess it was time for my one on one with Dumbledor.

"Did you have anything you wanted to talk to me about."

"Well, I didn't do it, I was just following Harry to be his back up becuase I understood what he said to Natrix my new pet snake that Draco made. That was when we found the kid on the ground. Other than that...umm, my kitty doesn't like my new snake."

"Oh, ok, then you are dismissed as well."

"Great," I jummped up from the chair, "Goodbye Professor!" I made it back to my dorm in time to stop Natrix and Shadow from fighting again. I guess I have more luck than Harry, well not really.

Nothing else happened before the holidays started, the double attack subdued everyone. I went home for the holidays, I didn't really want to stay at achool, I wanted to visit with my family.

I hate holiday shopping, but I had to do it, I had to get supplies, this year I was making my gifts. Some would say that is the cheap way out, but I have a plan. I'm going to brew potions for my friends. My parents and grandparents are getting a spelled mirror, I have the opposite mirror, they are communicating divices, they always complain that I don't write enough letters, so this will solve that problem.

The potion I planned on making was a complicated one, so I knew my friends wouldn't make it, ever. It was the Veritaserum truth potion, I know that Fred and George could think of a good use for it, like a new candy. I also got the supplies that I would need for the vampire prank, this next semester was going to be really good.

**Thank you all for reading my story. I am so so so sorry it has taken me so long to post this next chapter, I am trying to figure out how I want to get to where I want this story to get to. Thanks again, and don't forget to review.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Little Ol' Me?**

This Christmas was like every other Christmas I have ever had, I spent time with my family, exchanged gifts with my friends, and celibrated the fact that we are on this Earth.

Though I did have a lot of problems with my pet, Shadow the cat, and new friend, Natix the snake. Shadow has a love for long, slinder things that move, sting, my scarf, and snakes. Like all cats, when he finds someting of the long, slender discription, Shadow likes to pounce on it, using teeth and claws. Natrix took exception to being chewed on by a cat, he was very vocal about it in fact. An uphappy snake means an unhappy me, as he decided that every time that Shadow tried to 'play' with him, he would 'play' with me, and Natrix has some very long, sharp teeth, good thing he can choose when to use his venom, or I would be in even more pain. Their fighting got to the point that I had to add a charm to Shadow's collar that would keep him at least five feet away from Natrix, now Natrix and I are happy, and Shadow is being his kitty self, otherwise known as reeking havok with my mother's yarn basket.

The train ride back to the school was just as adventurous as the other rides on the train have been, which means it was boring as all get out. Well, not exactly boring, as I read the entire time, the book was all about the uses of plants that are found in Great Britian, including those of the Forbbiden Forest. Not that I really needed to know about the plants from the forest, as Firenze was a walking source of information about the plants and their uses. The plants he suggested a month ago for the candy worked really well, the Twins and I are almost done with the finished products, by this summer, they will be done and we can start on the next group of candy.

I did make sure that no one saw me on the train, it was hard as most of the school population went home for the break, but I managed it. By keeping away from the other students, I was able to get our prank started. Putting away my plant book, about an hour away from the school, I grabed the bag of supplies I bought over the break. Fishing out the potion that would turn my flesh a pale, see-through, I was about to drink one-third of the plask, the other two-thirds would go to the twins, when I thought about the timing of the prank. If I did it now, I couldn't go to class the next day, if I it on Friday, we could be absent during the day and reappear that night. So I stored the potion back into the bag and grabbed by book agian to finish off the journey back to school.

Fred and George, they remained at school over the break, looked confused when I walked in, my skin still a 'nice' pale tan, instead of the white death-pale the poution was supposed to turn my skin. I walked over to their table before I went to the Slytherin one, and greated them. As I didn't want to alert the other Gryffindors to our prank, I did my nifty mind-speak with the twins.

~Hey Guys, we can't do it now, if we did, we would have to skip the school day tomorrow, which would be a bad thing, for you two at least.~ At that I grinned, and they both gave me their lovely mock-glare, before they grinned as well. ~If we do it this Friday instead, we could pull it off Saturday night. Meet me at 4pm next to the statue of the wizard with the eye patch. I'll explain the changes to the prank then. I have to go to my table now, or else someone will get mad, don't know who will first, but I know someone will.~

"So how was your break, guys?" I had to have a normal conversation with them out loud, or else the students around us would think it weird that I was just standing there, looking at the twins. They were used to the double converstion by now so they knew what to do.

~Ever the trouble maker Kitty Cat, we will meet you there. Oh, and thanks for the truth serum, George and I thought of this one candy, not ment for the box of course, but for the love potion candy. If we mix it with someting else, we may be able to make a potion to find true love, instead of just the normal love potion. What do you think? Think it would work?~

"Our break was great, there weren't a lot of students left here so it was really cool. We all had a snowball fight, it was great. How was yours?" Geroge was the one who spoke out loud for the two of them, they worked better with one doing the mind speak and one with the mental speak.

~That's a good idea! We could use one of the finder spells, combine it with one of the love potions, add a little bit of that one thing, you two know what I'm talking about, that stuff, and then mix it with the truth-serum, it could work. I just don't now how we will test it, we might have to take turns, and make sure that the love potion part of the mix doesn't mess with us the wrong way. By the way, thanks so much for my necklace, the spell-add-in-property on it will be very useful. Looks like the feast is about to start, so I'll see you two later.~

"My break was nice, I love to visit with my family. I'll see you guys later."

I could not forget about Fred and his stupid use of nicknames! I think I make one up for him, that should get him to stop...I hope. I gave a last grin and a wave to the both of them, then made my way to the Slytherin table.

The long week before the prank, was pretty non-eventfull. Except that Hermione who was missing, I hopped she wasn't attacked by Slytherin's Monster, that would be bad. By Thursday she was back, I overheard, mentally, from Harry that she was in the hospital by reason of being furry. I dug a little deeper, for some reason, it wasn't too hard to get into his head, unlike Professor Snape. Turns out Harry, Ron, and Hermione had a very interesting break.

_Harry dropped Goyle's hair into the middle glass...Harry drank the potion fown in two large gulps...Goyle stared back at him out of dull, deepset eyes. Harry scatched his ear. So did Goyle...'Hermione, are you ok?' said Harry...'Fine--I'm fine--go on--'(_it looked like they were in the downstairs girls bathroom, I could tell because Moaning Myrtle was there)_...'Oh, yeah--pureblood!' said Draco...'I wish I knew who it is,' Draco again. 'I could help them.'...Draco had a dreamy look on his face, like he thought me might know, but couldn't let it out. ... 'Last time, a Mudblood died...hope it's Granger.'(_They were in the Slytherin Common room now)_....'Ooooooh, wait till you see.' (_they were back in the bathroom, Myrtle was talking now) _'It was c-cat hair!' (_Turns out they were using Polyjuice potion, not ment for animal transformation) ..._'Wait till everyone finds out you've got a tail!' _

That was the last bit I read from Harry, poor Hermione, she couldn't go back to class until the fur went away. I would have nerver thought about using a Polyjuice potion to find the heir. I wouldn't have suspected Draco as the heir either, as far as I know, he isn't releated to Salazar, so he can't be the heir. I should know, I got to hear his entire family history last year, no mention of Salazar, that would be something he would want to brag about. I could see why they might think he was though, he really doesn't care for Muggleborns.

Then it was Friday! At 3:55, I walked down the main stairs, across the Entrance Hall, to the the One-eyed Wizard statue. Fred and George were already there, their faces lit up when they notcied the bulging bag on my right arm. I had food on top, so that if anyone aked, we were going on a winter picnic down by the lake.

"So, are you two ready for little ol' me to explain the new prank?" I asked as we walked out the doors and made our way to the forest.

**I want to thank all my readers!!! If I knew where everone lived I would give you all cookies, but as that's not safe, you all will just have to live with my thanks. Don't forget to review my story, any helpfull posts are much apreciated. Thanks again. ^.^**


	30. Chapter 30

**So very sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I hope you forgive for its lateness. Don't forget to review. ^.^**

**Chapter 30**

**We Vant Your Blood...part 1**

We continued walking into the forest, I happened to glance back at the castle right before we entered and caught several curious faces looking at us from the various windows. I know that none of the students would rat us out, due to the fact that everyone loves the Twins, well everyone not in Slytherin, and Slytherin won't tell on us because they are scared of me for some reason. It is a good thing that I am a very nice and good person, or I might be tempted to use that fear to get them to be my own personal slaves, not that I would ever do that, just stateing tha tI could. But, it was a good thing that we had eye witnesses see us going into the forest close to dark, it will make the prank even more believable.

As the sky darkend, the Twins and I pulled out our wands and lit the tips with the nifty Lumos spell, casting a light upon the trail we were following. We didn't speak as walked throught the forest, no need to casue any attention to ourselves from those who live in the forest. They might know me, but the don't really know Fred and George, well some do, but not most.

Ten minuets of walking along various trails led to the meadow that I had set up earlier in the week for the vampire prank. I walked to the center of the spell protected meadow, towards the giant rock with all of the prank parts on it, Fred and George followed after me.

"All right guys, prepared to be amazed. Here on this vary rock are the fruits of my labor over the holidays. I spent countless hours brewing and researching various potions and spells to make our fake vampire selves look oh-so-very real."

I paused there to catch my breath, I have a very bad habit of speaking a lot, really fast, when I'm excited. My arm was still waving towards the rock and my 'fruits', when I caught the looks on my friends faces. Fred, who should have been used to my fast pace talking, was looking at me in shock. George on the other hand was to busy laughing at his brothers face, to notice my still gesturing arm. I had to give both a small tap on the head to regain their attention so I could continue on with my explanations.

When they both looked to me rubbing their heads, I did not hit them that hard, they just like to exagurate, I went on with what I was saying. The first item I picked up was a vile of liquid, I had three now, and gave each twin their own.

"This is the potion that will turn our skin the deathly pale color of a vampire. Once you drink it, your skin will remain pale until you either a. go tanning in the sun," I looked at their already pale skin, laughed, then continued, "or b. take the other potion I have here on the rock as well, that will cancel the effects of the first one."

I un-poped the vile and drank the sour tasting potion down. Almost instantly, my once slightly tanned skin, turned sickly pale, my blue veins showing though like map lines onmy flesh. I glanced at the Twins and saw that they had taken their potion as well, and were in a similar pale shape as I was.

I said a quick, "Nox" to terminate the light at the end of my wand, as the next part of the transformation was a spell, "I learned about this next spell when I accidently made my best friends teeth turn into the size and shape of a beavers when I was six years old. I forgot why she made me mad, but I was really upset, oh well. I figured out over the break that there is an actual spell you can use, not just accidental usage of magic, that can change the shape and size of teeth."

"That's brilliant Kitty Cat, but vampire can retract their teeth at will, and send them back out as well. It will look suspicous if we take out our wands and cast the spell every time we want our teeth to change." Fred has this ability to point out the not so obvious at times, thank goodness I have the abilty to think ahead.

"Well, I did thank of that. I spent a couple of days in my Grandparent's library researching that very problem. I found two different possibilities, the first being wandless magic, casting the spell with out a wand to over and over again. That one wasn't very practical, as it would take a while to learn how to prefect wandless magic."

I should know, I have been trying to get it right for over a year and a half, ever since coming to Hogwarts and offically being able to use magic. I'm getting better and better at it, seems I have somewhat of a talent when it comes to wandless magic, according to soem of the books I have read, it took most of the masters of wandless magic at least ten years to prefect the usage of magic without a wand.

"The other way I found is a sort of repeat spell. After casting the orginal spell, using the repeat spell will allow the user to repeat the spell used before."

Before I could continue, George jumped in with the explanaiton, "So if we cast your tooth changing spell, then the repeat spell, it will allow us to change our teeth back and forth without using a spell each time...right?"

I gave him a huge smile, the one professors like to give their favorite students, "That's right, you can the repeat spell over and over again until you cancel it. Which we will do after the prank, of course...unless you really want to keep using the teeth changing spell over and over agian during the year."

Showing them the spell, we enlarged our canine teeth to the right vampire size. We took a little while to get used to haveing fangs, it distorted our speech. By the time we come out of our death sleep tomorrow, we should sound normal again.

"Red, Orge, ese olks...umph..." I bit a hole into my toung with one of my new fangs, and some how I doubt they were understanding what I was trying to say anyways. Of course, I wasn't really going out on a limb to guess they did not understand me, there faces, when I could see them, as they were rolling around on the ground in fits of laughter, clued me in.

~Stop laughing guys, that hurt. My toung now has a huge hole in it and hurts, which will make it hard to talk tomorrow. Anyways, what I was saying, these cloaks are dark and scary looking, the sort of thing most people think vampires would wear. We will come out of the forest with the hoods of the cloaks pulled down far enough to cover our faces, I'm sure someone will see us coming and the news will spread by nightfall the next day, at least to the student body.~

I finally remembered a spell to heal small wounds, only to have the Twins start to laugh once again at my plight. I quickly grabbed the hand mirror that was sitting on the rock, its original purpose to gage the size of our teeth, and gaped at my toung, the hole still there, but the color was now a neon purple as opposed to its normal pinkish tinge. It would seem that I would need to practice speech with my new teeth even more. With the uptmost of care, I resaid the spell, this time articulating the words exactly. At once I knew it was healed as the pain disappered. A quick glance at the mirror let me know my toung was still purple, it would have to remain that way until I figured out what went wrong with the first spell and undid the damage.

By then Gerorge had managed to stiffle his chuckles, he was always good at that. Once again, Fred, was still merrily laughing away, we'll have to see who has the last laugh. I might be able to sneak something into his bed later, something wet and slimy...at the end of his bed, I think that would be just perfect.

Speaking as slowly as I can, I continued on with my prank explanations, "Now, the last item I have obtained for our prank was the hardest to find, I had to go all the way to a muggle costume store. These," I held up a bag of full of little red packets, "are packets of fake blood, which supprisingly enough, look really real. When we make our apperence tomorrow night in the common room, we can use the fake blood on the necks we 'bite' to make it look real...or we can just put the blood on the beds of the students we take back to the holding room to make the others think they have been turned as well."

I quickly split the packets up between the three of us, this prank would have made an excellent one for Halloween, but it should turn out well now as well. I think I will take the twins to the Slytherin common room, but only after enough people have seen our new vampire selves. The rest of the school should have a wonderful laugh at the Slytherin's missfortune. I should have some Slytherin pride in my house, but after that first night in Slytherin a year ago, I have developed a strong dislike of most of them. Some though, like Draco, have been nice to me, in their own self-interests, their thoughts have told me so. Slytherins, unlike Gryffindors, don't offer friendship with warmth in their hearts, they care more about social standing than anything else.

By the time we had finished gettign ready, it was full dark outside of the forest as well as in. It was time to make our way to the castle, we couldn't wait to long, or else no one would be awake to see us come out of the trees. We quickly placed the hoods of our cloaks over our heads, then started our journey out of the forest back to the castle and our special room.

**Thank you all for reading my story. Once again, I am so sorry it had taken so long post this chapter. I will be going back to school in a week, so I should have more time to write, I know that sounds backwards, summer should offer more time to write, but I write most often when I need a break. I'm too easily distracted during the summer...unlimited time to read, swim, and other activities. **

**A special thank you to the following for rating or marking this stroy in some way. ^.^**

ImmatureEvil

itsuckstobeunder21

GIN AND HARRY ROCK 2GETHER


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Scaring Slytheirns!

As night settled over Hogwarts, rumors about three Gryffindors, well two and a half, coming in late the night before from the Forbidden Forest, had spread like wild fire in the summer…very fast. Whispers of the three with pale skin, long hooded cloaks, and a weird air about them spread throughout the four houses. It wasn't until the last rays of the sun dipped below the horizon that the people being talked about came out of their room and joined the rest of the school in the Great Hall for dinner. A hush fell over the students; the professors at the head table remained oblivious to the students' reactions to the three new comers and kept on talking. All four houses followed the three as they made their way to the Gryffindor table. Talk and speculation started up again as the three lowered the hoods of their cloaks, revealing a very pale Adonia, and an even paler set of Weasley twins.

It was towards the end of the meal that student body noticed that none of the three had eaten anything, though Adonia had taken out a small flask. Those closest to the trio noticed a glimmering of red off the liquid as she poured the contents of the flask into three goblets. During the dinner the three would occasionally sip the liquid, causing even more speculation, as some of the brighter students started to put together the clues presented for them.

Watching their fellow students faces, it was all Adonia could do not to laugh, every once and a while a small grin would appear on Fred's or George's face. Toward the end of dinner, Adonia started hearing what she had hoped to hear in the minds and speech of those around them, vampires. She nodded to her fellow pranksters giving them the signal that it was time for them to depart the Great Hall and make their way to the Slytherin common room.

"Come on guys, we have to be down there and waiting for them. Somehow we are going to have to get them away from their wands as well….they tend to do not nice things with them." They raced down to the dungeons, Adonia leading the way. When they reached the portal, she gave a brief grimace, and then stated the pass word to open the door, "Blood Supremacy."

Hiding in the shadows, the three listened until the sounds of feet arrived outside of the door, then the Slytherins poured into the common room, Draco in the lead. Adonia was the first to step from the shadows, a smile on her face, Fred and Greg flanking her on either side.

"Evening Draco…followers."

"Good Evening Adonia…" he paused as he got a good look at the twins, "Why the hell are their Gryffindors in our common room?" Giving a glare to those who offended him, and then turning back to Adonia to get the answer he wanted.

She answered, giving her two friends the time the needed to disarm the Slytherins. "Well Draco, these two are MY followers. Two nights ago in the Forbidden forest I was changed. Last night, I took these two into the forest and changed them, we spent the night in one of the various hidden room here at the castle. Now we have come to feed on you all." As she finished she did the tooth growing spell, giving the Slytherins an evil smile with lengthened canines. The twins having separated the Slytherins from their wands, none have noticed yet, quickly did the spell to lengthen their own teeth, a matching crazy smile on both of their faces.

Unknown to the trio, Adonia's eyes were red as well, scaring the Slytherins even more as they started to advance on them. They gave a frightening hiss, and the Slytherins turned and ran out of the common room, some yelling out, others screaming…only to meet the students of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff, gathered in the dungeon hall a ways up form the entrance, Adonia didn't want to give out the position of the common room to everyone. Upon seeing the scared Slytherins, the school started to laugh.

For while at dinner everyone was convinced that the three were really vampires, scared themselves of meeting them in the halls sometime. When they made their way to their separate common rooms, they noticed a note upon the doors. A member of each house read the note out loud to the rest of their house mates.

_Dear Gryffindors/Ravenclaws/Hufflepuffs,_

_It is we, the three great pranksters of the school. What you have seen these last two nights is our newest prank. A prank that has been played on the entire Slytherin House and on you all to some point. Dinner was great wasn't. Though drinking cranberry juice thickened with syrup to give the appearance of blood was not all that yummy. By now we are down in the Slytherin common room awaiting the Slytherins to make their way into our final part of the prank. If you all hurry, you can witness them screaming like little girls. _

_We await you,_

_Adonia__, __Fred__, and __George _

Upon reading their notes, most of the students followed the map to the hall that the common room was in. This was how they happened to be in the hall waiting for the Slytherins to come running out of the room.

Of course all of the noise coming from the dungeon hall way drew the attention of some of the professors, mainly Snape as his house was down here. They came on scene just in time to witness the laughing trio with enlarged teeth emerge from down the hall. Adonia and the twins came to a stop when Professor Snape's enraged face came into view. The trio stopped, all the other students had slipped off, including the Slytherins, Snape allowed them to.

~Oh drat guys…Snape does not look too happy…in fact he looks rather upset.~

~You are right kitty cat…look he started yelling at us.~

"You all have detention for the rest of the term" Snape bellowed out.

~That's an extreme…I wonder why so long?~

"For giving out the proximity of the Slytherin common room, bringing those who are not Slytherin into the common room, and for this distasteful prank."

~Does that answer your question Adonia?~

~Yeah George…thanks.~

"You will also lose 100 points each from your house. Adonia since you are half Slytherin and Half Gryffindor, you points will be split as well. Now go to your respective common rooms, you will be told of what your detention will comprise of soon, now go."

With that, and a look of intense anger on his face, he turned on his heel and left. Adonia gave her two friends a hug and the vial of potion that would revert their paleness. With a wave, she put on a brave face and entered the common room full of very angry, not very nice witches and wizards.

"Hey Guys…hehehe…um…no hard feelings right?"

She watched as the Slytherins marched towards her, no doubt going to cause her some harm.

Draco stood in front of her, "Stop, remember her initiation." That caused the rest of the house to share a slightly scared look, at least those who where there last year. Everyone backed off and left off to their own rooms, vowing their own sort of vengeance…most by telling their parents…anything to keep them from having to actually mess with Adonia personally.

"Um, thanks Draco. What do you mean remember my initiation…that did not really make sense."

"That is all right, and uh, I have to go now. Just remember do not prank us again." With those final words Draco made his way to his dorm room.

Adonia just watched him leave, tying to figure out why all of them were so scared now. With a shrug, she decided to forget about it and go up to bed, she would need her sleep for her homework tomorrow, and the planning of future pranks.

**I am so so so so so so sorry for the wait…I know I say that a lot, but I really do mean it. I am at the point in my story that I am just trying to get through so I can reach the point where the story plot is at. I have already started writing when the story gets interesting, I just have to get to the point in her life, the next chapter should be the last before the time skip and interesting part. Just bare with me, please. Anyways, thinks for reading my story. Please review if you wish, I am open to any reviews. ^.^ Thanks again!!!!!**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Valentines and Attacks

January at Hogwarts passed by rather quickly, except for the detentions. Adonia had been serving in either the potions room as an ingredient preparer, where she would pickle, dry, chop, dice, grind, bottle, or mix whatever general ingredient Professor Snape wanted to be available in the student locker, a very taxing detention as Snape was always breathing down her neck to make sure she prepared every item to his exact specifications. Her other detention was taking care of Professor McGonagall Transfiguration animals, Adonia spent more time avoiding getting bitten by the mice and birds, as she spent trying to feed the animals and clean their cages, McGonagall, unlike Snape, let her go at her own pace without supervision.

But as rough as Adonia had it, poor George and Fred had to help the House Elves clean up the pots and pans in the kitchen, four hours on end. Professor Snape also had them cleaning all the cauldrons from his potions class, since most of the potions had been sitting in the cauldron for at least a couple of hours, what was left of the potion was caked to the bottom. Both would go back to their dorm with blisters along all their fingers and cricks in their backs, though they were starting to gain calluses on their fingers, they have been working at their detentions for a month.

Hermione finally returned to classes at the beginning of February, all tail, fur, and whiskery free. She and her friends, Ron and Harry, were never seen apart since then. They were discussing some book; Adonia caught some mention about it and a Tom Riddle, when she passed them the morning of February 14, her least favorite day of the year.

Professor Lockhart decided that he was just the man to lift the 'depressing' gloom around the school. Everyone knows that the pranks that Adonia and the Twins played had nothing to do with lifting the doom and gloom around the school. His idea was almost enough to make the students physically sick at what he had done to the Great Hall. Using magic he pasted large, pink flowers to the walls, and instead of the snow that should be falling from the cloudy skies, there was heart-shaped confetti piling on the shoulders of students and on the tables. It was Lockhart's robes that sickened most people, well anyone who weren't enamored with the showy professor, they were bright pink.

With the girls giggling over his decorations, Lockhart gave a speech…something along the lines of have a nice day, uplift from the dim atmosphere, and his little cupids. Adonia, like normal when a professor she does not care for starts to talk, was not paying attention, so only caught bits and pieces of the speech. Which is why it came as a surprise when a dwarf dressed up as a little cupid grabbed her arm after lunch. Her first response to being grabbed would have been to squeak, but when she was pulled around she gave out a yell of fright at the strange creature.

"Wat cha yellin for…I got uh a valentine for ya. Here ya go," the dwarf handed Adonia her personalized monstrosity of a card.

"Oh…uh…thanks." Adonia had to shout out her thanks as the cupid had already gone off to continue his deliveries.

The rest of February past by in much the same way, lots of Lockhart making everyone sick, and tons of detention for the pranksters. By March, Adonia was looking forward to the sunshine, and with it the next Quidditch game, Gryffindor against Hufflepuff, an easy win for her Twins and her half house.

The day of the match was nice and sunny, with a slight chill still to the air. Adonia had promised Fred that she would go and watch today's match, as she had been to so few over the last two years. This was why Adonia was walking up from her room in the dungeons at the hour of 9:46 in the morning, a little late already for the game, when she heard the creepy voice again.

The same voice that she knew Harry could hear too, the voice she has heard before every attack. Giving a silent apology to Fred and George for missing yet another of their games, she followed the voice in its roundabout way. Hermione was running towards the library, not in itself an odd occurrence, but with the game today she would usually be down on the field supporting Harry.

The voice led her up a couple of more flights before it yelled out a delighted, "_KILL_!" almost like it had just received an actual order. Adonia was scared it seemed it was about to attack, she listened to the voice to pinpoint where it was going; it went down almost directly down. According to the copy she had made of the Marauder's map form the Twins, the library was directly below her. Adonia took off with that destination in mind, hoping to save who ever the intended pray of the voice was this time.

Coming around the corner towards the library, Adonia stepped onto a mirror, only to have its slick back slide out from under her foot, causing her to fall to the ground. Her landing was nice and soft, not hard as one would think the stone floor of the castle would feel like. Adonia looked down and realized that she was too late to save the prey; her soft landing was the body of Hermione and some other girl, both still had a plus, though weak, so she knew they were only petrified, so not a full killing yet.

As the full ramifications of the situation hit Adonia, ran towards the nearest teacher or adult, and since she was right outside the library it was the librarian.

"There has been another attack, right outside the library" before Adonia could go on, Madam Pince ran off to inform the other professors. ~Well, that was nice.~

Seeing as she was no longer useful, Adonia left the library making her way to the Gryffindor common room, her friends would need some comfort as they all knew Hermione. She would have gone out to the game field, but she already heard the panicked footsteps of her fellow students rushing back into the school. She had just come up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room when Professor McGonagall came rushing up behind her.

"Adonia, I realize you have a lot of friends in Gryffindor, but each head has to take role of their students. You will need to go down to the Slytherin common room I am sorry."

"Oh, fine then…" by the time Adonia had finished, she was gone. Adonia turned around and went back to her room. Once there she checked in with a frazzled looking Snape, she went to her bed and tried to actively scan thoughts, something she had not practiced in a while. While she was scanning she felt a mental nudge, something that happens when someone wants to talk to her, this nudge came from Fred, it had his flavor so to speak.

~Hey Fred.~

~Kitty Cat, there has been another attack! No one knows yet who it was, but McGonagall seemsreally upset.~

~I know there was another attack…I was the one to find the students. Fred…are you and George sitting down?~

~Yeah, why. Wait you know who it was right?~

~It was Hermione…Hermione Granger and some other girl I didn't recognize. I am sorry…I tried to get up to the Gryffindor common room but McGonagall made me come here. I'm sure…~

~McGonagall just announced who it was that was attacked…Ron and Harry look crushed. So does Percy…~

~That's because that other girl, Penelope Clearwater, was his girlfriend.~

~Oh…I didn't know he was dating anyone…~

~Kitty…sorry to interrupt, but we have to go…McGonagall is having us all do something…we will see you at dinner.~

~Right, bye guys!~ After saying goodbye to her friends she went back to scanning, this time she caught some very interesting things. One of the most interesting was from Harry, something about the Tom Riddle he was interested in earlier last month and turning Hagrid in for attacking students. She really could not see Hagrid, the Jolly Non-Green Giant as Slytherin's Heir. But Harry wanted to confront Hagrid about it tonight…he had some way to go unseen through the castle to get to his shack. Adonia decided she would try and follow Harry and Ron mentally tonight, she could probably get out without being seen as well, but did not want to test it with the professors so tense. Tonight would be a late night, but an interesting one.

**Hey everyone. Thank you all so much for reading my story…I know I said this one would be the last one before the time skip…turn out I lied, there will be at the most two more, but I believe the next one should be the last. Thank you all again, don't forget to leave a review! ^.^**

**A special thanks to **EllaPotter1988** for favoriteing my story. **


End file.
